Two worlds clash
by Geminifan
Summary: When two worlds come together Shaman and Myister/Weapon it seems what everyone knew is flipped upside down. Two siblings are brought together with secrets of their own past and a secret of the family. The world is need of them, but their young. Love, something that they unknowing fall into. Will it help them or be the end of them?
1. a new world

Chapter 1

The thing about going to a new place is the people, they are often so different from you. Being a Shaman I was used to moving, people found out that you could talk to the dead and tended to freak out. They would tease you, then you ask a ghost to help kick there butts then you have to high tail it out of town. That is what I was fine with, that was my life, training and training then moving because I lost my temper with some smart butt and had to move. Now I am some how here in a place called Death City looking at a I think person that calls himself Lord Death.

He seems friendly enough, that mask hides his face and I don't like it. It makes me edgy, he hides things from everyone. The people here are nice, I met a girl named Maka and her '' Partner" what ever that means named Soul. They took me here, Lord Death has asked them to leave the room I am now talking to the grim reaper myself with my guardian ghost Gorgon floating in spirit form beside me.

" Trisha, it is good to see you again. Last time I seen you why you were only this tall." He said in a happy voice holding out his large hand to about knee height. " You ,Kid, and Jak used to play together all the time. It was so cute."

I felt myself lean back, Jak I hadn't heard that name in a long time. My older brother it brought back painful memories from the night my family was attacked, only I lived thought the fire. I looked at Lord Death.

" Well you don't have to ask about my family Lord Death, there gone. They were murdered, even Jak." I said my voice was soft and hard as I looked at the ground now fighting back the tears.

" Really? I never knew that, his story was mutch different." He sounded like he was thinking out loud. I couldn't stop myself from asking .

" Who's story?" My voice sounded funny. There was something there I hadn't had in a long time, a glimmer of hope someone in my family survived that night.

" Well Jak Rider he was in here yesterday, he told me he thought he was the only one that lived though that night. Well I guess that I have proof that both of you were wrong." He made it sound so normal, I wanted to smack him for it. He somehow knew everything about me and my past and must have known about my family and how mutch I had missed them and he did even tell me! My anger was on over load.

" You mean this whole time you have known I've had family! You somehow know everything I have been doing in the past 16 years of my life! You must have known I was alone for much of it!" I yelled, I knew was acting like a little child by stomping my foot. I felt the tear sting my eyes and I stood still holding back thoughts tears.

" You found Len and Jun, they were your family. Yho and Trey became your friends. That is were I could make a change in you and Jak, he was consumed by hatred for most of his life when he found out about the truth of your parents. You were always the stronger one in that aspect Trish." Lord Death's voice had changed more like a fatherly voice then a happy more annoying one. The tears were coming, I held them back. Biting my bottom lip was one thing I did to hide pain and tears.

" Tell you what well you are here, and when your friends get here until I can send you home you can stay at Death manior, It's my house it's large and you can go to school and be more normal here. You might find that you already know some people in your class." He said his voice was still a fatherly one.

" Ok." My voice was creaking the tears of pain, sacredness, and anger were coming. " I don't know were it is though."

" I have someone here who you at least used to know, a childhood friend. Kid could you come in now?" His voice was back to the normal slef again at the end.

I looked at the door and seen a boy about my age walk in. His hair was black except for the three white stripes on his left side of his head. His eyes were two different colors a yellow on the outside and a more gold on the inside. He had on a suit the had 6 stripes on the shoulders and three going down the front, his tie was a skull that looked like Lord Death's mask. He had just plain black pants and shoes.

Walking on either side of him were two girls, one was tall and had long brown hair that went to her mid back. Her eyes were a bright blue. Her ear short shirt made her eyes come out. She had on boot cut jeans and cowboy boots. The girl on the other side had short blonde had and the same blue eyes she had the same shirt but had on puffy shorts and boots. They both had on a white tie and cowgirl hats.

" Hello, I am Death the Kid." The boy said he sounded like he was bored and that this happened all the time. " This is Liz." Holding out a hand to the taller one." and Patty." He pointed to the other one. " We are supposed to show you to Death Manor, lets go." With that he turned and started walking out the door.

" Sorry about kid right there, I don't know what is wrong with him." Lord Death said holding up his hands. I gulped and started after Kid.

" Sorry, Kid had been a little out of it lately. He is a really nice guy once you get to know him." Liz said, her voice was sweet. I smiled a little not really wanting to talk.

" Miss Trish, what is wrong?" Gorgon asked floating next to me. He was the one person that knew me the best. I looked at him, he was still a little green blob with eyes and a face guard that looked Spartan.

" I'm alright Gorgon." I said knowing he would get the message of I'll tell you later.

" I have something you ask you Trish." Patty said her voice was full of joy and she seemed hyper. I looked at her and waited for her to ask.

" What were in the middle of before you got here?" She asked, I felt Liz's life-force tense and I knew she wasn't suppose to be asking me things like that.

" Well I was training to be in a competition for the spot to be Shaman King or Queen in my case. One of the greatest things about being a Shaman. This competition only comes around every 500 years." I said not hiding the truth.

" That is cool! Is that why you have a battle axe on your back?" Patty asked I could feel the wind of Liz motioning for her to stop.

" It's alright Liz, I've gone though this before many times. I just hope that you don't think that I am a weirdo. " I said, Liz seemed to sweet drop.

" No nothing crazy about talking to ghosts." She said her voice was edgy Patty giggled.

" Big sis is scarred of ghosts."

I didn't want to tell her that Gorgon was next to her floating at her shoulder because he could see better from taller places. I sweat dropped.

" That's alright, I meet people like that a lot." Fat lie and I knew it. " but ya, I use my double bladed two sided battle axe to fight, I out Gorgon into in and I become stronger so does my attacks."

" Interesting, and you can become stronger by training? How do you do that?" It was Kid in front of us. I held back a yelp of surprise I didn't think he had heard what I had been saying.

" Well we try out new attacks and make my furoku bigger and having more of it so that I can battler longer and not get disqualified, once a shaman runs out of furoku then they lose that battle. It come back after a good sleep but that is what happened and why I train." I said this was one thing I have never talked about. Kid just looked ahead like nothing was different. He seemed deep in thought. The rest of the walk to death manor was hardly anything just Patty whistling some song I didn't know. I found that I was looking for the things that I always had on me making sure they were still there. My axe was across my back, that was there. My Ipod and ear buds were in my back packet. I felt my neck for my one thing my family I could save, my mother's emerald ring that she kept for something she would never tell us.

I looked at the huge house, it was black and just like something out of a dream. As we walked inside I had remember how to breath, I was used to the small houses and nothing more then that. As they lead me to my room I had a smile on my face. The room it's self was just the size my houses normally were, there was a bathroom and everything minus the kitchen to cook food. Everyone had left me so I walked in and seen the powder blue colored sheets, there was a white shirt on the edge folded nicely. I tossed it into a chair near by.

I set my axe on the wall near the door and went into the shower. The warm water was inviting to my warn and tired body. I hated to admit it it had been while since I had got the change to get a good shower, I washed my hair and walked out with a towel wrapped around me. With nothing else to put on I stuck on my dirty cloths from before I went to bed.

I stared and the desk in front of me, the events of the day were strange my fathers was keeping things from me again. Just like he had before, I was reading a book about Shamans yet this girl that clamed to be a shaman was nothing like what I was reading. She did have a spirit that did follow her around that was green a color that I had never seen before in a spirit usually a red for a Kishen egg or blue for a sound soul.

One thing that made me uneasy was that Shaman's didn't have that strong of a spirit that was why they could see the other spirits. They used the spirits so that they could have a whole one. That wasn't the only thing about her that bugged me as well.

" Liz is that you?" I asked as someone was walking by, Liz popped her head in after I asked.

" You need something Kid?" She asked.

" You still planning on going to the mall tomarrow?" I asked not looking away from my desk.

" Ya, I was even thinking of asking Maka and Tusbaki to come with us. Why?" She said.

" Good." I said, I stood up and handed her some money." Use this to get Trish a new outfit this one she has now is trash." I said, Liz sweat dropped.

" Kid, maybe her pants are supposed to be like that." She said with her ' kid your ocd is showing badly again.' voice and look.

" I don't care, plus she will stick out like a weed in a field of dirt." I said then sat back down.

" Ok what ever you say there Kid." Liz said rolling her eyes then she left.

I sighed and decided to take my reading to my room. That way Patty coun't bug me.


	2. The mall

" Where is she!" I raged around the room. Yho was listening to his head orange head phones, his cream colored t-shirt vest was open showing his upper half and his shaman necklace. His head bopped along with the music he was listening to.

" We have no clue dude, or else we would be looking." Trey said from the bed. His spiky blue hair was all I could see of his face. He was worried and for once I think he might have been trying to use that little brain of his.

" Calm down Len, you are going to make the whole town up." Yho said his voice calm.

" I don't care what they think. They didn't see there cousin disappear right before there eyes!" I yelled. I never had the best control of my anger, one thing my uncle and taught me was that anger is what made you strong. That was for 15 years of my 16 years of life. That had changed so I had to learn to hold back.

" Dude it's not going to help. It's just going to make you tired. We need to think about something we can do." Trey said. That coming from Trey was a real shock he was the easy going one. I turned my face to him.

" How do you suppose we do that?" I asked, I tried holing back my anger as he answered.

" I don't know." I fought the urge to smack him.

" Master Len, I feel another Guardian Ghost in the house." Bason said he was in spirit form a little red blob with white eyes covered by a red face plate that looked more like a Spartan helmet then the Chinese warrior that he was.

" So do I it is racing to this room." Amdamaru said showing up in his more human samurai looking form.

" Well can you tell who it is?" Trey asked. The two ghost's shook their heads.

" Master Len!" Came a voice, Gorgon Trish's Guardian Ghost!.

" Were is she Gorgon?" I asked looking at the green blob that looked just like Bason.

" In a place called Death City, I can show you the way." He said, he was a little frantic. I went to grab my Kwaon-dow. Trey grabbed his snow bored and Yho went to grab the spirit sword. Then we all ran after Gorgon's floating blob into the night.

I groggily walked around the mall with Liz,Patty, Maka the girl I had meet before that took me to Lord Death. , and a new girl Tsbaki. We were going to get me a new outfit, the one I had was dirty and one that no one really thought suited me, I liked it.

We walked around the mall until everyone had to stop for a little bit, we were starving. So we went to the food court and went to get some food. To my surprise they had a Chinese food place with rice balls. I went there and got some. Soon everyone there was eating.

They chatted mostly about the missions they had been on and how to make the next ones better. I stayed out of it and ate in the quite I had been in all morning. Then my shaman senses picked up on something. I looked around for what it could have been. Two boys caught my eye.

One was 6 foot 5 his black hair was catching to go along with his height. His brown eyes seemed to be looking for something. There was a X shaped scare under the right side He looked at our table and grinned, his orange ozzy sunglasses were sitting on top of his head. His signature red duster jacket was un zipped showing the black T-shirt underneath. He seemed to move slower then he wanted to, he moved his gloved hand that showed his fingers to another boy.

This one was the normal height in fact only a little taller then me. His hard brown eyes were looking at the roof, his spiky black hair was a little strange he had on a fedora hat he had on crooked. He had on a black Green day shirt. He had a nose and ear pricings that I could see. That set me on edge, they were often then not complete jerks that would start a fight just cause they could.

" Hey guys!" The tall guy said, he had on just regular boot cut jeans with a pair of black boots.

" Hey Axel." Maka said taking a bite of her food.

" Hello." Tsbaki said smiling. Patty started to giggle and Liz went a little red.

" Hi Axel." Liz said quietly. Her face going redder when Axle looked at her.

" What are you guys doing?" He asked taking a seat from a table over and dragging it to sit next to Liz and me. Liz went even redder and looked at the table.

" Not a lot just getting Trish a new out fit, she needs a new one." Maka said.

" I don't even see why I like the out fit I have." I said, The faded Lifehouse band shirt with ripped black jeans that on the left side was 2 inches past my knee and the right was 2 above my knee. And my steel toe boots that went just past my ankle. My oracle bell was just above it to keep me up dated on the shaman tournament. Axel looked my up and down with a calculating look.

" You look like some one I know." Axle said there was a little smirk on his face and in voice.

" Don't scare the girl Axle." Came the voice behind me. As he talked I seen the shine of a tongue piercing.

" Jak the girl does have a name you know." Axle said. Then he looked at me. " Now what is it?"

Jak, Maka, Liz, Tsbaki, and even Patty sweat dropped. Axle reminded me of Trey, the way that he was care free and says some dorky things.

" My name?" I asked, he nodded.

" Full name would be great." He said grinning. I felt a little lost why did he want to know that?

" Well my full name is Trisha Rider, just call me Trish." I said feeling odd, odder still as Jak walked off at my last name and Axle stared at me in disbelief.

" What?" I asked looked in his grey eyes.

" I think I need to get Jak, see you ladies later. " He said standing up and running off.

" Well I think we will at least see Axle before the days over, it's been less then a hour." Maka said looking at Liz.

" I hope that Jak is ok." Tsbaki said watching them leave.

" Well I guess we should look some more." Liz said standing up.

With that we went and got the cloths for me not seeing Axle and Jak for the rest of the day. Witch they all agreed was odd.

I thought I knew that face, her long black hair that went to her mid back in a pony tail. Her bright green eyes were always taking everything. Her red lips slightly parted, she had the same style I had at 16. She looked like my mother had before the ^$* that killed my parents. I never thought any one survived that only me as I was forced to watch, to hear their screams when I was 6 years old.

" Jak?" Axle walked up behind me, kept looking at the wall in front of me. " Jak, if you are going to have a melt down lets go home."

" I am not….." I looked at the people walking by they all stopped and were staring at me. My arm was the barrel of a gun. I changed it back and started walking out. Axel was right behind me.

" Wow, you know I never knew you had a sister." He said, I turned around.

" I don't." I said then turning around and walking off faster.

" She looks a lot like you, and has the same last name. It all seems like more then a coincidence." He rambled on like normal. " How do you know that their all dead?" He asked.

I ignored him, this was one thing that I would never tell anyone even Lord Death. I looked at the ground and let Axel ramble about what he thought about Trisha. We got home and I went to my room and moved things around in my closet. I looked for a picture I hadn't seen in a long time.

There was a happy family looking at me. There was a father that was tall, that was were I got my height. His white shirt went to just above his wrist when it should have covered. His brown hair and eyes were full of joy as he had a hand on his son's shoulder. The mother was smiling at her husband rather then the camera. Her long black hair was in a ponytail that went to her mid back. Her green eyes were bright and happy. The long blue dress showed the body that she had, she was a beautiful woman well my father was more plain in looks.

The boy in front was to his mother's waist, he had the brown eyes that looked like his fathers. His black hair was ruffled like someone tried to make it slick back but gave up. He had on the same outfit as his father. He was grinning like a funny little 6 year old would. Next him was a little girl almost hiding behind him.

She held on to the boy's pant leg, hiding much of her face. Her black hair that normally went to her knees was curled and pulled up to her mid back. She had the green eyes of my mother, they were more of a watching kind rather then the knowing eyes of the mother. She had on a blue dress like the mother, their green eyes were bighted thanks to it and the black hair. The girl was the mother Jr.

I looked at the little girl, could she have lived? Made it out? I tighten my teeth. She did look like my mother here in the picture, she was about the right age. There was one thing that I could do that would help me find out the truth. My mothers maiden name, Tao. She was a normal human, her maiden name had been Tao. My father had been a death scythe a gun like I was.

The thought about having a family again was strange, ya having Axel was like have a younger sibling even if he was older then I was. I laid on my bed and played some heavy metal music to clam my brain down, with that I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Family

The grass was soft under my arms and legs. I looked into the bright blue sky, The clouds were different hues of pink and orange. My little fingers were in intertwined with my older brother Jake. The other in my mothers. My father was looking at up at the sky on the other side of my brother.

" Mommy, why does the sky change colors at night?" I asked, my 4 year old self did not know about the wave lengths that did it.

" Well I think that it's magic." Carissa Rider said smiling. Her long black hair was just like mine, only hers was thin. I had the thick hair of my father. My mothers green eyes looked over me and my brother to my father.

My father's brown hair was blowing in the wind, his brown eyes looked back at her full of love. My brother had the same brown eyes. Only that my father had his heart on his sleeve were my brother got my mother's ability to hide his emotions. That was one thing I could never do.

" There is a lot of magic in the world." He said grinning over at me and my mother. I felt my hair get tugged a little. I looked at Jake, he was using my hair as a pillow again!

He looked over at me and grinned. I gave him more of a hard look then a smile. Only I didn't do anything about it, he was my brother I loved him with all my heart.

" Well you think dinner is ready yet dear?" My father asked looking at the sky.

" Yes, I believe that it is." She said standing up. " Jake watch your sister." With that she walked off holding hands with my father. I looked at my brother after he stood up. I jumped up and went to grab his hand.

" Why do you have to hold someone's hand? It's childish." He said, I looked up at him. He was always the more mature one. I put on my best puppy eyes, he could never say no to them. " Alright fine." With that he took my hand and we walked to the house.

As we walked in I could tell something was wrong, the air was tense I moved closer to Jake. His hand tighten around mine, I tighten my grip. Then something grabbed me and Jake, He was held there as I was taken to the other side of the house. I screamed for him, he screamed my name. My face was covered in tears. I was taken to the living room were my mother and father were. They were covered in blood, my father was unconscious. My mother looked at me worriedly they set me down and I ran to her. Then they ripped me away and tied me up clear on the other side of the room.

" My little Trish be strong for mommy." She said. I stopped crying, I was scarred then there was flames all around me. Then I screamed, my mother came though the flames her arm looked funny more like an axe blade then an arm.

" Trish, run to Len's house, you'll be safe there." She said he arm came down braking the ropes on my arms and legs. " Your brother were is he?"

" Mommy." I whimpered. Some how my mother kept her temper. The flames were though the house, she must have guessed that he was gone from the look in my eyes.

" Trish, run get to Len's house ok." She said her arm changed in a flashing light to an arm again she pushed me to the window. " GO!"

I ran to the hills were the Tao's house was hidden from anyone that didn't know were it was unless they had the sight of a shaman.

I woke up screaming, in a cold sweat. I panted as I looked around the room. The laughing moon looked at me though the window. There was a knock at me door.

" Whose there!" I all but screamed.

The door slowly opened to show Kid still in his regular day cloths. He kept the door between me and him.

" May I come in?" He asked politely. I nodded as he opened the door Patty and Liz ran over Kid. I held back a small laugh, Patty and Liz had looks of worry on their faces.

" Trish are you alright?" Liz asked franticly.

" I'm alright, just a nightmare." I said. " Is Kid going to be alright?"

" I'm fine." He said standing up rubbing his head. " Liz Patty next time you want to run. Watch were you are going."

" Sorry Kid." Patty laughed.

" So what was the nightmare about?" Liz asked. I felt a pit in my stomach. I wasn't going to tell anyone that happened that night.

" Nothing that you need to worry about. It's fine." I said smiling, they seemed not to believe me but let it drop.

" Well we all need some sleep." Kid said leaving the room. Liz and Patty followed him out. I listened to their foot steps leave and then the tears came. I sobbed a little into my pillow.

I stayed a little after Liz and Patty walked off to hear something. Trish was sobbing quietly, something welled up inside of me as I walked down the hall back to the library. My foot steps echoed in the hall way as I walked the three doors down.

I put the book I had away and grabbed a unmarked book. I opened it to see Spirit's picture along with a profile. I flipped the page to see the other death scythes. I took it to my seat, it also told about there families a little bit. How they died if they had, what they were.

I thought it would be a little light reading like Hermione would have put it. I flipped though the pages, I stopped about 12 years in the past. There was a young girl, she had long black hair in a ponytail. Her green eyes seemed to know everything. She looked just like Trish. I looked at the profile reading it carefully.

_Profile of Cassanda Tao _

Demon Battle axe Death Scythe

Married to David Rider

Kids 2 Jake and Trisha

Death Unknown

Cassanda is from a well known Shaman family, the Weapon gene has not showed up in generations. She doesn't need a mister to fight she does that herself. The Tao family sent her here to protect her from the rest of the family, she seems to be fitting in here just fine. She seems to have a thing for Stien a boy that is just a few years older then she is.

Today she was asked out for about the hundredth time by another weapon David Rider she seems to not like him. She is over Stein, this time she said she would go with him.

She is a death Scythe today. Her boyfriend David is also one. Both are strong I am glad that they have made it here.

Cassanda and David were married today, what a small this it was. David's family and only one family came for Cassanda in her family. It was a happy day.

I read it and that is were it ended, like my father just stopped I flipped the page to see David Rider's profile so I decided to read that.

_Profile of David Rider_

Demon Gun Scythe

Married Cassanda Tao

Kids 2 Jake and Trisha

Death Unknown

David has been going here I don't know how long. He is a massive trouble maker I've had to fix the school three times this week! He has great potential yet doesn't seem to care.

It was interesting Cassanda was showed the class and he seemed to be smitten right then and there. He offered to show her around and did. Cassanda did not seem to share the same feelings when he asked her out. This asking out has been going on for some time.

Today he got married to Cassanda that was a great time. He seemed sad that he only got to see one member of Cassanda's family other then that he was thrilled.

David came in and told me that the Tao's were coming to kill them. The kids had no idea, he knew that they would let their youngest Trisha live. She had more Shaman in her so that she was safe. We needed a plan that would protect Jake and them if we could.

We came up with a plan, Cassanda held out a ring that had a yin yang sign in a emerald. Her family ring. She put her and David's spirits into the ring and gave it to Trisha. They hopped that she could be happy. Jake being a boy they did not think would like a ring so they planned a way that they could help him escape. They never told me how.

I read this and felt my heart stop, I looked at the picture of David his thick brown hair was curly. There was something familiar about him. The brown eyes did look like Jak's but he had a son named Jake so this was all crazy thinking that Trish and Jak were brother and sister. There was no way unless he used that as a cover up. I closed the book and put it back.

The walk to the death room was a long one. To my surprise I seen Jak and Axle there talking to Lord Death. I walked behind them.

" Good morning Kid." My father said. " I was about to ask you to come here."

" You wanted to see me Lord Death?" Came Trish's voice. I turned to see her. In thigh high boots and a short skirt that was black. Her vest was camo and was zipped up all the way. She seemed to be more stiff in it then a regular T-shirt would do to her.

" Yes, this talk would be a good thing for all of you." my father said, I looked back to him. The mask he had was looking at me.

I would have been ok in the Death room if it hadn't been so stuffy and hot. I had on a leather shirt underneath my vest. It was a sleeveless and was skin tight it ended in a V just below my hip were my skirt was. My boots were more like armor stopping at my knees and starting again just above them. Kid watched me as I walked in. It was a little odd, I also felt my face get hotter after he looked away.

" What I need to tell you is very important. It's about school." Lord Death said. I looked at him, I didn't go to school here hardly any were actually. " Trish is going to be attending the DWMA." HE said looking at me.

" She isn't a weapon or a mister Lord Death." Jak said, he seemed not to want me there.

" She is belive it or not Jak your mother Cassanda did keep some things hidden from you and your sister." Lord Death said. Kid went stiff, I gave him a What-the-heck look and he then went back to normal and looked back at his father.

"

Then what am I?" I asked, not able to stop myself asking.

" I don't know that, but I have a good guess. You are so much like your mother I believe that you are a battle axe."

" Like what I use to fight with?" I said. I was confused about what was going on. " My father was a gun, my mom and Shaman. How was she a weapon?"

" She came here to get away from her family, the gene hadn't been shown in years. So she was branded as a freak." Lord Death said.

" I know how that feels." I said looking at the ground. Thinking about the teasing I always got from the others when they found out I could talk to the dead. I felt a gentle hand in my back, I looked up to see Kid. I looked back at the ground or a different reason this time to hide my red face.

What was wrong with me! I never did this when a guy touched me. Often I beat him to a pulp, not wanting him to touch me ever again. Yet this was warm and I liked it. Then the moment stopped and Kid's hand dropped and Death started to talk again.

" She came here, that is were she meet Stein and David. She was like Jason and didn't need a mister to fight. She had the shaman abilities so that is how she turned into a death scythe. Then her and David got married and had two kids."

" Jake and me." I said looking at him. I looked over at Jak and Axle. Jak's face as showing nothing. Axle was deep in thought. " Jak the name is some what of a cover up isn't it." I looked at him.

" Yes, some what." He said. Kid and Axle faces were complete shock.

" I wasn't good at talking being 4 years old, I called him Jak rather then Jake." I explained, Jak nodded.

" Well I guess that, actually I don't know." Axle said thinking. Jak sweat dropped.

" If you don't know then why talk?" He asked. Axle shrugged then me and Kid sweat dropped.

" You can be like your mother Trish, be a weapon only fight with out a mister." Kid said.

" So you did find my book." Death looked at Kid who has a sheepish look on his face. With that I went out the front door with them for my first day at the D.W.M.A.


	4. Two worlds first meet

I'm sorry for the wait, School started and life got the better of me. So please her is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>I walked up the many steps up to the DWMA. It was a wonderful building. Kid was talking to no one about the perfect symmetry of the building. I think he was talking to me, only I wasn't listening. There was another person that I didn't know. He was on the building, I could sense him.<p>

" Something wrong Trish?" Axle asked looking at me with a worried more older brother look. Jak was expressionless hiding his worry. I had done that a lot, I shook my head.

" No I'm fine, just a little apprehensive about what's coming that's all." I said hoping that I hadn't just sounded like an idiot and used the word apprehensive wrong. Axle seemed content with my answer, Jak still watched me for a moment.

I could hear a muttered yelling now we were at the top of the stairs. I looked up at the small personage seeming to stand on the middle red spike. He had a finger in the air. Then he jumped down right in front of me. I stiffened he stood up and looked me in the eye and then leaned in closer to me. I punched him from instinct.

He grunted and backed off a little holding his cheek. Then he grinned looking at me.

" Well I see that Shamans are sissies." He laughed. This blue haired guy was really starting to get on my nervous. I grinded my teeth glaring at him.

" Black star you idiot! What are you doing here?" Jak sounded like a snake saying that behind me. I herd Axle sigh.

" Who is Black star?" I asked looking at the partners. Kid was in his own little happy land so he was use less at the moment. Jak still looked at the idiot standing on the building. Suddenly as I was worrying about Jak there was a loud booming noise.

I let out a squeak and everyone else was still staring at Blackstar, even Kid had stopped talking.

" You are the Shaman right?" the boy was about my age and height, he had blue hair and blue eyes. He also from this sleeveless jumpsuit could see that he had a star tattoo. I nodded wanting to hide behind Axle and Jak. All this was so new to me I just wanted it all to stop.

What he did next completely stupefied me . That jerk punched me right in the face. I flew to the stairs and stared and the sky. Blackstar started laughing and going on and on about how great he was. It was annoying, I could tell Jak was annoyed Axle was holding him back.

Finally I got annoyed and stood up he was so busy talking he didn't even see me. I walked up and bent down to elbowed him in the gut then uppercut him in the jaw. He shut up and went flying. I looked at the group.

" Well he is annoying." Suddenly a sound come from behind me, some one running I dodged.

" You can dodge and punch like a little school girl." The boy I assumed was Blackstar sneered. He turned to punch me again, I seen it coming and dodged.

" Get him Trish!" Came Jak's voice. I felt odd, I was not home ground I knew nothing of the fighting style here. Plus this was my first fight without Gorgon. He started going at me, I dodged I did take a few hits only I could still stand my ground, I was learning his style. It was fast not very thought out he left most of himself venerable. I punched strait into his stomach then up again to try and confuse him. He seen it from my first move and went looking up. I added a kick he didn't see coming between his legs.

" Corey Icicle assault." Come a voice.

" Rapped tempo!"

" Halo blaze!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew the voices and the attacks by heart. My cousin Len, Yho Asakura, and Trey Racer. They all hit Blackstar with there attacks at once. Making him all over passed out.

" Miss Trish!" Came Gorgon's voice. I grinned and looked for the small little green blob. I seen him coming at me. If I could hug a ghost I would have. I was so happy to see him, I ran over and hugged Len, Yho, and Trey as they let there spirits out.

" What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at them. I herd someone walk up behind me.

" Well I'm glad you know these people. Cause I don't." came a new voice. I stiffened and looked behind me.

He had sliver hair and had glasses he was an adult, the oddet part about the man was that he was twisting a large screw in his HEAD! I looked at him with my mouth open. I herd three people land behind me.

One had a red guy tank top then some black baggy pants. He had yellow eyes and his purple hair had a large spike going up from the back. I knew from experience when he was annoyed the spike grew up. It often made me laugh for hours causing me to push the boys buttons. Len Tao my cousin

The next boy had his head phones on a lot like a headband right behind his ears. He had messy dark brown hair. I looked over at me with a smile on his face. His brown eyes were closed for it. He had on his normal clothes. A Light tan button up shirt, only he didn't have his buttoned up as normal he had a shaman necklace underneath. He had normal pants and tall flip flops. Yho Asukura one of my few friends

The last boy was dressed for the desert the strangest of all. He had on a long armed jacket that was cream and had red and blue lines on it. Then he had dark blue shorts that went to hi knees. His blue hair was full of little spikes, they were held from his face by a head band going across his for head. He had dark blue eyes that seemed almost black Trey racer my closest friend.

They each had there guardian ghosts with them, only I couldn't see them at the moment they had gone back to there memorials to rest after the battle. That always happened. I coun't stop myelf now from running at them and giving them each a long hug.

" How did you guys get here?" I asked, just because I could I knew that Gorgon had lead them here.

" How do you think? Gorgon lead us here." Trey laughed as he hugged me . I laughed with them for a moment, I made sure that they were alright and They did the same.

" Trish would you mind introducing us to your friends?" Kids asked politely, I looked at him and nodded. I Held my hand to each of them

" This is Yho Asakura, Trey racer, and my cousin Len Tao." I tried to smile at him.

" So this is were you have been." Trey said, he seemed to be eyeing Kid with something in his eye that I could not place.

" How have you been treated well you have been here?" Len asked looking at me, I had been worried about me.

" I've actually been treated very well Len, better then anywhere I've been before." It was the truth, I looked Len in the eye as I said it, he nodded and left it at that.

I looked at Axel and Jak, Jak was looking at Len like he'd seen a ghost Axel looked like he was lightly amused. With that We all entered the DWMA For my first day there.


	5. Something strange happens

I thought that today was going to be like any other school, and in the begging it was. I watched the Professor explain the insides of a lizard and to memorized the board. Then he looked at his watch and turned around in his chair.

" Class you said that you wanted to have a soul resonance class. Lord Death approved and sorry but it's a little late at starting but grab your partners and go to the gym." He looked at me then seemed to think. " Axel you try your hand at two partners, you will be agents kid sense you two demon gun misers. " He said then he went out of the room on his chair.

" What am I supposed to do?" I said looking at them. " I don't know how to change to weapon form!"

" Just think about it a little, it should come naturally." Jak said boredly. I gulped as followed them as they walked to the gym, I went in the girls locker room and picked a locker and started to change into the gym clothes I had just been given.

" I don't know what we are going to do with your axe." Maka said looking at it. She also seemed to be a little worried about something else. I took my axe and broke it in half.

" It comes apart to travel." I said setting it in the locker and shutting it. I walked out, Len Trey and Yho were waiting. I felt a little odd, they had insisted they stay near by incase I needed it. I gve them a weak smile and walked to were Jak and Axel were.

" Don't worry you'll be fine." Axel said patting me on the back. Just remember that we are a team and I do most of the work." He laughed and I felt a little better. Jak changed in to his gun state and Axel caught him. I felt his eyes on me, I took a deep breath and looked inside for something the switch that would change me. I didn't know how I knew about it only that I did. I found something, a inner something I reached for it. Suddenly the world around me changed it was black were I was at. I could see in front of me axel was looking me over.

" This should be fun, a battle axe. You look a lot like the one you use Trish." Axel aid whistling. Then he dropped me. " Holy gosh dang! Your freezing cold !" He said I somehow changed back looking normal only sitting on the ground. I looked around in the gym, everyone was watching us. Even the Shamans watched from the door way.

" What do you mean? I am perfectly warm." I said patting my arms felling the warmth of them.

" Out soul lave legths aren't the same. In fact I didn't even feel yours." Axel said looking down at me. We looked at one another trying to figure it out.

" Axel, KID!" Jak said I looked at him, He had his guns and facing us. They looked a lot like Jak with design differences. We both jumped, I just got missed. Everyone was watching, this was different from the fight with black star there people I knew watched everyone here were strangers.

" Trish calm down, think!" Jak yelled as Axel shot at kid with him. " What about Gorgon?"

That was right how did I forger about that? Gorgon was used to fighting up hand though. Still I had nothing better to try with my axe in the locker room.

" Gorgon, Unity! " I called out and the little ghost went into my chest and we became one. I could feel the difference. I ran at Kid, He seen me and tried to shot at me. I dodged them I was hit a little in the leg, it hurt but I kept going.

" Trish! What did you do?" Axel shouted. " You suddenly have a strong soul wave length!"

" Unity, I'll tell you later!" ran at him changing into my axe. Gorgon was with me in the darkness thi time. I felt Axel catch me and bounce me a little.

" You are light." He said grinning. " You guys ready for Soul resonance? "

I didn't even get to ask when a strange feeling came over me. A small amount of power, I made it bigger and then it left me. I felt a little amount of joy and keep going. Then it became stranger and I felt closer to Axel and Jak. I could tell what they were feeling. It was all strange yet it was all new.

Death the Kid

I was going though soul resonance. I watched Axel as he tried to control the two very different weapons. Suddenly something very strange happened. The axe and the gun seemed to come together. It was strange, It was a new weapon.

It was about the size of Axel. There was a barrel with blades from the axe around the outside. Then also in the back. Then it gave Axel a breast plate that it was connected to on to his shoulder. It was all a well polished sliver. The thing was beautiful, only one bad thing. The thing was pointed at me!

Trish

I opened my eyes, what ever we had just did seemed like a rush. Then I looked at the stomach in front of me. I looked up to see Jak's face looking down at me! The look on his face was priceless, only I was horrified. I knew I had no clothes in weapon from. I gulped and turned around feeling odd about the whole thing. I could tell Jak moved and felt the same way.

" What is going on?" Jak called up at Axel his voice was a little coarse.

" I don't know, you two seemed to be combined!" Axel said in awe.

" Well we can tell that." Jak said angrily, I sat there not able to find my voice.

" Wait you mean…that you to are in there together?" Axel said a little grossed out.

" Yes you idiot, hurry up and end this!" Jak said getting angrier. He was embarrassed and going a little red.

Axel

I looked at the face of Jak, Trish hadn't shown up yet.I guessed she was hiding, I was a little grossed out by the fact that brother and sister were in the same weapon. It seemed wrong some how, this was not meant happen when I used soul resonance with them. I shrugged and aimed at Kid.


	6. Soul Fusion what is that?

**_Kid _**

The feeling of being at the end of that barrel made my heart quicken. The fear was almost clouding my mind. Axle was pointing at me and looking passed the side. There was a little strange look on his face he was about to pull the trigger.

" Wait Axle stop!" Stein yelled. We looked at him and I felt relief flood though me. I was safe rom that for now. Stein looked concerned as he looked at Axle , Jak, and Trish. " Class is dismissed for the day. Axle, Jak and Trish I need you to say, I want to know what happened."

I didn't see that Trish and Jak had changed back to human form. They looked away from one another. Trish looked like she was about to pass out. Len and Trey came over to help hold her up. Yho looked around for anything wrong.

" Kid, go get Maka, Soul, Black star and Tubaki." I need you all to hear this. It is for the whole team." Stein said standing next to me. I ran off wondering what was going on. When I got back Trish was better and had gotten her axe back. Len was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Trey and Yho were sitting on the ground talking with their spirits.

" There you are Kid." Stein said. " I guess I will start." With that we all went in front of him and waited for him to start. My father then used a talent and brought us to the death room. The shamans and Trish yelped a little bit at the surprise the ret of us were used to it and did nothing at all.

" There you guys are, I hear that we have some extra ordinary!" My father said leaning in to Axle who grinned leaning back a little.

" Y-ya, something strange." He said anime sweat dropping. I seen him give Liz a save-me look. Liz giggled at the face that she got. I tried not to roll my eyes, this was not the time for flirting. Even if the two would not admit there feelings for one another.

" Now, what you seen today I have not seen. I have read about it but never seen it." Stein said.

" I have but only by the most powerful of misters and weapons." Lord death said his voice thoughtful. " Only he turned out to be a crazy pyco path who I had to get rid of." He said. Trish let out a soft sound of panic. " No no his weapon was evil, you guys are not. Cause you see when you are able to do soul fusion it's not like soul resonance."

" How is it different?" Jak asked sounding a little bored. Axle was watching closely along with Maka. Trish looked a little bored and Black star…..I didn't even want to know were or what he was doing at the moment.

" To help our shaman friends. Soul resonance is when a Soul takes the weapon takes a mister's soul wave length and makes it stronger. There attacks become stronger and more effective." Stein explained. They looked more confused then anything. Trish seemed a little more understanding in it though.

" Like when we do unity, out guardian ghosts give us there strength and make us stronger as well? They lend us there thoughts as well? Or more like putting them into a weapon or object were out strength lets then do different things?" She asked.

" Well it's a little like putting them into something. You can do different things with them, only that you share your power. What you call Unity is more like Soul fusion." Father said.

_**Jak's Pov**_

" That might be why Axle could do it. He has used two weapons before and he did not use soul fusion. It could be from the way shaman soul's are different." Stein said.

" Of course we are different from you, we are a link to the spirit world and the world of the living." Len said he tighten his grip in Trish's shoulders. I wondered if what I thought would be helping my sister was really for him. He cared about her, they were like brother and sister other wise that would be me helping her stay strong.

" Yes, I could tell that from trying to see your spirits before, you have a faint one to someone even as talented as I am. I have to really concentrate to see them. The expectation is when you are in Unity then your spirit and ghost's are melded together." Stein said he looked at me. Wondering if I had got all that I nodded and waited for him to continue.

" So what I do is meld Jak's and Trish's spirits together?" Axle said. " That is why they were in the same weapon?"

" Yes, but along with that you meld yours together with them. You should be able to if you can learn to control it and become closer read one another's minds. " Axle looked at me and grinned.

" That could be freaking awesome!" He said then he looked at Trish. " You should so be another partner with me!"

" What about the Shaman tournament? " I asked looking at the shamans." That is going on this year right?"

" Yes, only it had been postponed they have to rebuild some things…..The village was really destroyed." Yho said laughing at the end.

" We will have to tell you about it some time." Trey grinned over at Kid. He pointed to himself as he said it as well.

" Well how about at me and Soul's place? I mean we where planning on having a party." Maka said, I didn't know about this. Apparently soul didn't ether he was about to say something when Maka stomped on his foot.

" Right, we were." Soul said though gritted teeth. We all laughed a little and Lord Death said something.

" Trish you are welcome to stay at Death manor with Yho, Trey, and Len if you wish, or you may go with Axle and Jak." Lord death said. I looked over at her. She bit a little of her bottom lip.

" I don't want to be a hassle to anyone." She said the look on her face was one of worry. Axle seen this a jumped in to help.

" You know Lord Death this might not be a good idea! I mean a girl in a house with two guys? Even one being her brother? How bored would she get? Plus you know guys our house is dirty!" He said. I wondered what he was saying our house was always clean, and then also I knew that I would never go after Trish she was my sister after all. Axle also seemed to think that the only girl that existed for him to even try to be with though he never admitted it would be Liz. The look on Trish's face made me see that she didn't want to actually live with us.

" Thank you." She mouthed and grinned.

" Well that is settled, I guess that I shall see you tomorrow." Lord death said and then we all walked out.

Trish walked up to me. I felt a little odd thinking back to the battle. I went a little red from the thought. Then I felt pain as she punched me in the arm.

" What was that for!" I raged. She smirked at me.

" That was for thinking about the battle. Gez I'm your little sister. Also you are my brother, I don't see why not." She said her voice sounded a little happy.

I playfully went to give her a nuggy she giggled and dodged like she did when we were kids. I had missed her and I still felt the love in my heart for her. It was nice to have her back. Only there seemed to still be a hole in my heart something that was missing.

**Thank you all for keeping up with me. I am enjoying writing this even more then I was before. I know that this chapter might be a little more boring somewhat like the beginning. I promise that the next chapter is when things will get more exciting. Will Axel, Trish, and Jak be able to master soul fusion? What will happen at the party? Tune in and find out I don't own Soul eater or Shaman king. Axel and Jak belong to Shadowslayer220. Thank you again **


	7. A happy birthday? What is that feeling?

**Thank you all again Well here we go with the chapter. Remember I don't own Shaman King, Soul eater or Axle and Jak. I only own the plot and Trish. **

**_Jak POV _**

We walked back home to change. That I was a little grateful for, I was covered in sweat. Axle was walking behind me with a cigarette dangling in his mouth. He was watching the sky supposedly watching the sunset. I knew better then that, he was thinking about all that had happened that day. What was going to happen.

" Well what do you think about all this?" I asked opening the door. Axle looked a me and walked in.

" I don't know, it all seems to be leading up to something. You know what I mean?" He asked. I nodded grimly I did have the same feeling, I had the same feeling at the eve party when the Kishan was let go.

" Well try and not let that block the fun for the night. I mean Trish actually seemed excited. I don't want to ruin it for her. Plus you are putting me on edge." Axle said looked at him and raised an eye brow. " You know I see Trish as like a little sister! Like you are my wittle bother." He said the last part in a stupid voice and came over to give me a hug.

" Don't you even dare. " I said changing my arm to a gun. Axle backed off.

" Fine, don't give me a hug." He smirked. " Well I guess we had better get going." He said taking off his shirt and holding to another. He pulled it over his head as he walked to the door. I grabbed mine and switched it out.

**_Maka POV _**

I held open the door as people came in and smiled, only something seemed odd. The air just seemed wrong, that could have been from the one shaman that they called Len. He was right now in the corner the only people he would talk to were the ghosts and the other shamans.

" Maka!" Soul called from the other room. I ran inside to see what was going on.

When I walked inside I had to laugh, Blackstar said that he would help with the cooking. I could see now that it wasn't the best idea. The room was covered with all kinds of powder.

" Maka, it' not funny." Soul said, I could hear in his the hint of laugher he was trying to hide.

" Fine what ever you say." I got control of my laughing. They were making a cake for Tsubacki it was her birthday today. That was the main reason for the party, I felt bad about just randomly remembering in a situation like that.

I helped them make that cake and put it in the oven and then walked out to where the others were and started talking with them. Well Len stayed out Trey made up for it though. Yho and Trish where content to let him talk about the shaman fight that had stopped the tournament from going on.

" Then Yho took hi massive light sword and attacked him. Then that was the last we seen of Hao." He said grinning. " I did help out a lot though."

" Sure you did Trey." Liz said. Then I seen that Trish seemed to have a troubled face. I watched her, as I was about to ask her what it was Kid beat me to it.

" Trish? Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her. He had moved over next to her, I seen that her face went a little red from it. She looked at Kid and out on a smile, I knew that it was fake.

" I'm fine just remembering about the fight with Hao." She said. " Not a happy thing to remember."

Then the stove went off and I went to get the cake out to let it cool and then to decorate it for Tusbacki. There was someone at the door. I looked back to see Tusbacki. I tried to hide the cake and looked for the cookies and tried to make it seem like I was getting them.

" Maka, would you like help with anything?" She asked. I gulped and looked back at her.

" No, I'm fine. You just go have fun, though could you send Trish in here? I need something a shaman can do." I lied it was a stupid and horrible lie but she went along with it. Soon Trish came in and walked over next to me.

" What do you need Maka?" Her voice was normal. I grinned and showed her the cake that so far had the base color of sky blue. I felt proud about it, I had done it in two minutes after all.

" Wow, Maka what is this for?" She asked and I explaned about the party she laughed a little and then we began to decorate the cake.

" So what is on your mind?" I asked. Trish stopped and then went back to what she was doing.

" Nothing, I don't know what you are talking about." She said arranging Tusbacki flowers around on a side of the cake.

" The smile you gave Kid was a good fake one. I have seen it before though on Kid's face even." I said not looking away from the cake. " You can tell me you know, we are your friends."

" Hahaha, I've never really had many friends before so I don't know really if you mean that. " She said grinning backing away from the cake. " Well I don't know if you would understand, but their seems to be something that is coming from inside of me."

" What kind of thing?" I asked worried about it. I didn't know shamans but funny feeling often counted bad.

" I've felt this before, about a year ago. It's like a crazy beast inside of me. Sometimes I even see funny things. They are never there though. Funny feeling right?" She said laughing. I looked dumb founded at her for a moment and then looked away, I needed to tell Lord Death about this. A Kishen had been created and madness was spreading.

" Ya, it's a little strange. You know though everyone has a little about it. Well lets take this to the others. Could you take out the lights?" I asked. Trish grinned as she walked out.

" Just wait for the screams." She laughed walking out.

_**Axle Pov**_

Well I was debating about taking the one left open seat in the room. It was next to Liz and Kid, I went walking and then sat down as I did so the lights went out. Everyone called out a little I could hear Trish laughing.

There was a light coming from the door. I could see Maka's face she was grinning. The candles had the numbers 18. Tusacki's Birthday. When we all realized what was going on we all laughed.

" Happt Birthday Tusbacki!" Backstar said. I grinned and put my arms around Tubacki's shoulders. I felt her stiffen.

" Happy birthday!" I chuckled. Then Trish put the lights on, I looked over to see Liz. I felt the blood rush to my face at my mistake.

" L-Liz, I….I'm sorry!" I said standing up. I could hear Jak holding back a fit of laughter. I looked at him with a look of death. Everyone was being polite trying not to laugh, even Liz herself. I figured that What the heck I can laugh at myself and began laughing. Everyone join in for a moment, I could hear Jak and Trish's even above Liz's. They had a very similar laugh, it was a little odd. Then Trish stopped and looked around. Len , Trey, and Yho stopped as well.

" Something is out there." Bason said. Gorgon nodded behind Trish. Trish looked at Len with a strange look in her eyes, he looked back and understood the unsaid words. Fear of something was in Trish's eyes.

" I'm going to see what that is." Trey said grabbing his snowboard. Len and Yho followed grabbing there weapons. Trish seemed to be thinking about it and then grabbed her axe and ran out the door. Maka went to a mirror to call Lord Death.

" Trish, wait a sec." Maka called just before Trish left. She stopped and backed up. She looked at me and then to Maka. She was holding her axe tighter then normal, the girl had come to whole new world with no friends only a brother she had believed was dead. She was tough, yet something was scarring her. That was not good.

" Maka? What is it?" I looked over and Lord death and felt a little more relaxed. He seemed as lot in what was going on as the rest of us. Though that most likely a bad thing.

" A kishan has appeared." Maka said. That took everyone by surprise, I felt my eye come out of their right full place. Liz gasped a little next to me, I felt her stiffen as well. I looked her.

" Not again." She whispered. I looked her in the eyes, I could see tears in them.

" I won't let it hurt anyone." I whispered. I had no idea why I had said it. Just that I had.

" Maka are you sure? How is everyone their?" Lord Death sounded worried he had come though the mirror. I heard something fall. We all looked at Trish, she got a wild look in her eyes. I could see that the spirit inside of her was changing I could not tell other then that. She got down on her hands and knees.

" No, No This can't happen not now." She said. Jak me and Kid rushed to her side. I went ot put my hand on her back. " DON'T TOUTCH ME!" Her voice was more gruff then normal. I let my hand fall to my side.

" Trish happening?" Jak asked. Trish looked at him and he jumped back a little. " I see, not good."

" Just good….other ghosts…not here…..Gorgon." She said. The warrior showed up next to her.

" You need me to leave?" He asked his voice was solemn. Trish nodded and the great warrior disappeared.

" It….hurts" Trish said gasping in pain, her body was covered in sweat. Lord death was talking with Maka about the Kishen and what it was doing to her.

" What about the others? They could be like Trish." Kid said looking at me. I looked at Jak, Trish was in no state to talk at the moment.

" The good news is that Trish is the only one that will reacted to this. Though she will be very much connected to the people that she cares for. She will feel their pain after she becomes like this. " Jak said. He knew what was wrong with her.

" Len!" Trish yelled. Then she grimaced in pain." No, Yho and Trey!" She stood up. " Their in trouble!"

" Trish, get in to weapon form. Jak you to." I said. " We are going after them."

" Gorgon, you can come out." Trish said." We need unity." The green blob went into her and she changed.

" We will go, you might need back up." Soul said. Then soon we were out the door running to the unknown. To be honest I could feel though the Soul fusion I had going that Jak was scarred like I was and Trish was pretending to be better then she really was. She was also on the verge of tears, terror and sorrow.

**Ok so the beginning might be really cheesy I'm sorry I needed to set this up. So please forgive me, I know that I have updating so fast. I have an idea for the battle and it is getting interesting for me. I am enjoying writing this. And because I feel like it Cyber Cake from the one in the story for everyone~!~ remember to please review after you have read. **


	8. fears start

**Thank you all again Well here we go with the chapter. Remember I don't own Shaman King, Soul eater or Axle and Jak. I only own the plot and Trish. **

**_Jak POV _**

We walked back home to change. That I was a little grateful for, I was covered in sweat. Axle was walking behind me with a cigarette dangling in his mouth. He was watching the sky supposedly watching the sunset. I knew better then that, he was thinking about all that had happened that day. What was going to happen.

" Well what do you think about all this?" I asked opening the door. Axle looked a me and walked in.

" I don't know, it all seems to be leading up to something. You know what I mean?" He asked. I nodded grimly I did have the same feeling, I had the same feeling at the eve party when the Kishan was let go.

" Well try and not let that block the fun for the night. I mean Trish actually seemed excited. I don't want to ruin it for her. Plus you are putting me on edge." Axle said looked at him and raised an eye brow. " You know I see Trish as like a little sister! Like you are my wittle bother." He said the last part in a stupid voice and came over to give me a hug.

" Don't you even dare. " I said changing my arm to a gun. Axle backed off.

" Fine, don't give me a hug." He smirked. " Well I guess we had better get going." He said taking off his shirt and holding to another. He pulled it over his head as he walked to the door. I grabbed mine and switched it out.

**_Maka POV _**

I held open the door as people came in and smiled, only something seemed odd. The air just seemed wrong, that could have been from the one shaman that they called Len. He was right now in the corner the only people he would talk to were the ghosts and the other shamans.

" Maka!" Soul called from the other room. I ran inside to see what was going on.

When I walked inside I had to laugh, Blackstar said that he would help with the cooking. I could see now that it wasn't the best idea. The room was covered with all kinds of powder.

" Maka, it' not funny." Soul said, I could hear in his the hint of laugher he was trying to hide.

" Fine what ever you say." I got control of my laughing. They were making a cake for Tsubacki it was her birthday today. That was the main reason for the party, I felt bad about just randomly remembering in a situation like that.

I helped them make that cake and put it in the oven and then walked out to where the others were and started talking with them. Well Len stayed out Trey made up for it though. Yho and Trish where content to let him talk about the shaman fight that had stopped the tournament from going on.

" Then Yho took hi massive light sword and attacked him. Then that was the last we seen of Hao." He said grinning. " I did help out a lot though."

" Sure you did Trey." Liz said. Then I seen that Trish seemed to have a troubled face. I watched her, as I was about to ask her what it was Kid beat me to it.

" Trish? Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her. He had moved over next to her, I seen that her face went a little red from it. She looked at Kid and out on a smile, I knew that it was fake.

" I'm fine just remembering about the fight with Hao." She said. " Not a happy thing to remember."

Then the stove went off and I went to get the cake out to let it cool and then to decorate it for Tusbacki. There was someone at the door. I looked back to see Tusbacki. I tried to hide the cake and looked for the cookies and tried to make it seem like I was getting them.

" Maka, would you like help with anything?" She asked. I gulped and looked back at her.

" No, I'm fine. You just go have fun, though could you send Trish in here? I need something a shaman can do." I lied it was a stupid and horrible lie but she went along with it. Soon Trish came in and walked over next to me.

" What do you need Maka?" Her voice was normal. I grinned and showed her the cake that so far had the base color of sky blue. I felt proud about it, I had done it in two minutes after all.

" Wow, Maka what is this for?" She asked and I explaned about the party she laughed a little and then we began to decorate the cake.

" So what is on your mind?" I asked. Trish stopped and then went back to what she was doing.

" Nothing, I don't know what you are talking about." She said arranging Tusbacki flowers around on a side of the cake.

" The smile you gave Kid was a good fake one. I have seen it before though on Kid's face even." I said not looking away from the cake. " You can tell me you know, we are your friends."

" Hahaha, I've never really had many friends before so I don't know really if you mean that. " She said grinning backing away from the cake. " Well I don't know if you would understand, but their seems to be something that is coming from inside of me."

" What kind of thing?" I asked worried about it. I didn't know shamans but funny feeling often counted bad.

" I've felt this before, about a year ago. It's like a crazy beast inside of me. Sometimes I even see funny things. They are never there though. Funny feeling right?" She said laughing. I looked dumb founded at her for a moment and then looked away, I needed to tell Lord Death about this. A Kishen had been created and madness was spreading.

" Ya, it's a little strange. You know though everyone has a little about it. Well lets take this to the others. Could you take out the lights?" I asked. Trish grinned as she walked out.

" Just wait for the screams." She laughed walking out.

_**Axle Pov**_

Well I was debating about taking the one left open seat in the room. It was next to Liz and Kid, I went walking and then sat down as I did so the lights went out. Everyone called out a little I could hear Trish laughing.

There was a light coming from the door. I could see Maka's face she was grinning. The candles had the numbers 18. Tusacki's Birthday. When we all realized what was going on we all laughed.

" Happt Birthday Tusbacki!" Backstar said. I grinned and put my arms around Tubacki's shoulders. I felt her stiffen.

" Happy birthday!" I chuckled. Then Trish put the lights on, I looked over to see Liz. I felt the blood rush to my face at my mistake.

" L-Liz, I….I'm sorry!" I said standing up. I could hear Jak holding back a fit of laughter. I looked at him with a look of death. Everyone was being polite trying not to laugh, even Liz herself. I figured that What the heck I can laugh at myself and began laughing. Everyone join in for a moment, I could hear Jak and Trish's even above Liz's. They had a very similar laugh, it was a little odd. Then Trish stopped and looked around. Len , Trey, and Yho stopped as well.

" Something is out there." Bason said. Gorgon nodded behind Trish. Trish looked at Len with a strange look in her eyes, he looked back and understood the unsaid words. Fear of something was in Trish's eyes.

" I'm going to see what that is." Trey said grabbing his snowboard. Len and Yho followed grabbing there weapons. Trish seemed to be thinking about it and then grabbed her axe and ran out the door. Maka went to a mirror to call Lord Death.

" Trish, wait a sec." Maka called just before Trish left. She stopped and backed up. She looked at me and then to Maka. She was holding her axe tighter then normal, the girl had come to whole new world with no friends only a brother she had believed was dead. She was tough, yet something was scarring her. That was not good.

" Maka? What is it?" I looked over and Lord death and felt a little more relaxed. He seemed as lot in what was going on as the rest of us. Though that most likely a bad thing.

" A kishan has appeared." Maka said. That took everyone by surprise, I felt my eye come out of their right full place. Liz gasped a little next to me, I felt her stiffen as well. I looked her.

" Not again." She whispered. I looked her in the eyes, I could see tears in them.

" I won't let it hurt anyone." I whispered. I had no idea why I had said it. Just that I had.

" Maka are you sure? How is everyone their?" Lord Death sounded worried he had come though the mirror. I heard something fall. We all looked at Trish, she got a wild look in her eyes. I could see that the spirit inside of her was changing I could not tell other then that. She got down on her hands and knees.

" No, No This can't happen not now." She said. Jak me and Kid rushed to her side. I went ot put my hand on her back. " DON'T TOUTCH ME!" Her voice was more gruff then normal. I let my hand fall to my side.

" Trish happening?" Jak asked. Trish looked at him and he jumped back a little. " I see, not good."

" Just good….other ghosts…not here…..Gorgon." She said. The warrior showed up next to her.

" You need me to leave?" He asked his voice was solemn. Trish nodded and the great warrior disappeared.

" It….hurts" Trish said gasping in pain, her body was covered in sweat. Lord death was talking with Maka about the Kishen and what it was doing to her.

" What about the others? They could be like Trish." Kid said looking at me. I looked at Jak, Trish was in no state to talk at the moment.

" The good news is that Trish is the only one that will reacted to this. Though she will be very much connected to the people that she cares for. She will feel their pain after she becomes like this. " Jak said. He knew what was wrong with her.

" Len!" Trish yelled. Then she grimaced in pain." No, Yho and Trey!" She stood up. " Their in trouble!"

" Trish, get in to weapon form. Jak you to." I said. " We are going after them."

" Gorgon, you can come out." Trish said." We need unity." The green blob went into her and she changed.

" We will go, you might need back up." Soul said. Then soon we were out the door running to the unknown. To be honest I could feel though the Soul fusion I had going that Jak was scarred like I was and Trish was pretending to be better then she really was. She was also on the verge of tears, terror and sorrow.

**Ok so the beginning might be really cheesy I'm sorry I needed to set this up. So please forgive me, I know that I have updating so fast. I have an idea for the battle and it is getting interesting for me. I am enjoying writing this. And because I feel like it Cyber Cake from the one in the story for everyone~!~ remember to please review after you have read. **


	9. facing fears and past

**_Hey welcome back guys, I hope that you are having a great life. I will be putting up a christmas themed on after this The ideas for this chapter took a while that is why I'm late updating. I hope that you enjoy, also I have to tell you that you Kid does have a little gory ended XD I hope you don't have nightmares from it. Please review and enjoy!_**

**_Trish_**

The last thing I could remember about what was going on was that We had been fighting Hao and some witch. I looked up at the stars above my head, they looked like they did over in the Tao home. I looked around and found that I was in the place that my home had once been. I was sitting on the cliff that we had been sitting the night before the fire happened.

I looked at the little cottage, it was still standing and looked like time had done nothing to it. I walked over to it with careful steps. When I got to the door I found that it was unlocked and I went inside. Everything was like it had been, I had walked into the dinning room. The table was set for four. I walked thought the whole house and seen that it was all clean as it had been.

I wondered upstairs to see my old room. When I got to my door I thought I could hear someone whispering behind me. I looked back and seen no one. I looked back to the door and opened it. The light feel like it had before over my green room. The bed right next to the door, my toys all around the room. Now I was to old to be playing with them, they did bring back happy memories.

I heard the whispering again and walked out feeling a little odd. I could not feel anything near me, Gorgon had not come with me. Then I could hear what the whisperings were saying. I felt my blood run cold and my heart stop at the sound of my mother's voice.

" Look dear it's our daughter." Came her voice. I looked around to see a white ghost. The another appered next to her that was my father.

" I see her my love, now we can ask her." He said. Their voices and faces were sad and hurt. My heart broke at the sight of them. They floated closer to me, I walked backwards into a door.

" Why did you leave us Trish?" My mother asked. " Why did you let us die?"

" You could have at least found your brother. Instead you gave up." My dad said. My vision blurred and I felt a handle under my hand.

" I was young, they had me. I thought I heard Jak screaming, I thought he died with you!" I yelled, the tears were coming from my eyes. " They held me back, even if I tried to save you I could do nothing!"

Then there faces became more like monsters, they came at me with there claws. I screamed and opened to door. I fell backwards into what felt like nothing.

When I opened my eyes I was back to the forest, tears streaming down my face. It was a warm night I was in a cold sweat. I was trembling as well. I felt an arm go around me, it smelled like smoke. I opened my eyes to see Axle. He had tear streaks on his face, I wanted to know what had happened to us.

**_Axle _**

After shooting my memory failed me. I was now back on the streets of New York City. I had a girl at gun point, I could see that it was the same girl that had changed me. The one that had changed me from the shadow of the red mist into Axle Stone.

" Lets talk." I said kindly. She had a look of daggers as we walked into the warehouse that we had so many years ago. We sat down and stared talking, well she talked I nodded. I knew that a man would come and get her. I got ready to fight.

" I would not if I were you." Came his voice, he held up the girl. I felt my heart stop, the girl had canged in to Liz! I stopped and then she was shot just like the girl from the years ago.

**_Axle_**

I was standing behind Axle I watched what was going on. I could not move unless he moved, I could not touch him. I seen the girl and wondered who she was, I felt a little jealous as Axle talked to her smiling. Then when we got into the warehouse I felt that leave.

It was odd to see myself shot, then to hear Axle yell my name. I moved as much as I could as he ran to my "body" he held my head and cried. I tried to talk, to tell him that I was here. My mouthed moved, nothing came out. I needed to tell him, I couldn't watch him be in such pain.

I punched a shelf it fell, I grabbed my hand from the pain. Axle looked back and his eyes were on me. I looked at him and smiled a little. His tear stained face looked like he was going start crying again from seeing me.

" Your not dead, this place is a fake." He said with a sigh. Then the world around us swirled in together into a dark rainbow. Then we ended up back in the forest we had been fighting in before. Before I could say anything Axle hugged me. I felt the blood rush to my face as I hugged him back.

Then we heard a scream. It had came from Trish. Axle let me go with a sad smile, he rushed over to Trish. He had once told me that if they ever found out that Jak's sister had lived that he would treat her like a little sister like he treated Jak like a brother. I could see how much me meant that.

I walked over to Kid, Patty was wake and was shaking him to wake him up. I stopped her and waited, I could not get what had happened with Axle out of my head.

_**Maka**_

I was fighting the Keasion again. Only I knew that my friends were dead this time. Blood came from them. Even Soul had died protecting me. That had heart that the most, still I fought on.

" You can't beat me. " He sneered. I ran at him again hoping that I could get him like I had last time. " It won't work." He dodged and kicked me. I felt my body crack and I could no longer move. I was next to Soul, His eyes half closed. He blinked.

" Maka, I…" He started to say. I felt my eyes tear up. " Love…..you."

" I love you to Soul." I managed to say even though it hurt to breath.

" Hoe touching now you two admit your feelings." With that Asura killed Soul and then I felt the sharp pain in my back.

When I woke up Soul was holding me, He helped me sit up. I looked at him and felt my tears coming. I hugged him taking in the smell of his cologne. I still didn't want to say the words I had in the "dream" I didn't know if he felt the s

_**Soul**_

I held Maka well she cried, I had seen the whole thing. The fact she still fought Asura, when she landed next to me. I was behind her, I had my hand on her back. I could not talk, all I could do was stand there and watched as the fake me admitted something I did not know.

" Maka I …..love…you." I could see Maka's heart braking and I could do nothing.

" I love you to Soul." She replyed, I knew that it hurt her to say that. All I could do was think I love you Maka Albarn, Hate your dad but love you.

When we got back to the forest I was a little ways way from her. I walked over and held her, Now I had tears in my eyes as I held her. I hid my face so that no one could see the cool guy crying. That was one thing I didn't want Maka to ever see.

_**Jak**_

I looked at the house, It was on fire. I could hear Trish yelling for me again. I was held back by the men, tears coming to my face. All I could to was cry and watch as I thought my whole family die in the fire. I thought I would never get over it.

They sent me to a orphanage. I never did make any friends, they more tormented me in the end anyway. They laughed that I would not even go and see families to make a new life. I didn't want it, I wanted my old one back even if I knew that I could never have it.

One day they were tormenting me more then normal. I was cornered and felt like I was going to die. Then something happened that I did not see coming, my arm turned into a gun barrel. I shot up into the air, the kids ran off. I knew what I was, like my father I was a weapon. I could grow up to be like he was.

When I was fourteen I could leave the orphanage I went walking around and ran into a girl. She was holding a guitar. When I knocked her over she landed covering the guitar.

" Watch where you are going!" She yelled at me. She was my age, she looked at me and seemed to see something that she liked as her next words were. " You look like you are lost, were are you going?"

" I…I don't know, I just can't stay where I was before." I said standing up rubbing my backend. She looked at me and handed me the guitar.

" Think you can learn how to play?" She asked. I looked down, I had lessons in music before. I nodded slowly, was it all the different from the violin I was forced to play?

"Well then you can help out the band, Lets go!" She grabbed my elbow and she dragged me along. " I'm Maria."

With that I went into the band. Soon we were known, we traveled all over the country playing for the rich and sometimes we played for the poor. I loved every moment of it. Maria became my closets friend. Then one time at practice something happened that I could not see coming. She collapsed well singing, When I ran over to her she was burning.

" Sorry, I thought that I could make it today. " She coughed, I picked her up and took her to the hospital. When I found out that she would not make it I never left her bed side. I didn't want to miss a moment of her life that was left.

" Jak, I want you to have my dad's hat. I know that you will take care of it." She said her voice weak. She took off her beloved hat and put it on my head. I knew that she wanted more force only she didn't have the strength. " I don't need it anymore." She smiled.

That night she passed away that night, I felt like my heart was ripped out again. I had lost again everything that I loved. All the people around me drove me crazy asking me about her. They didn't even let me alone for her funeral.

Then I headed out to the DWMA I was going to be a death weapon. That was a new goal that I was going for the first time. I was going to be the best, I could forget about everything that happened.

**_Tsubaki_**

I watched from a distance as Jak's life seemed to play out in front of me. I had never known about his past before. He never talked about it, when it came up he changed the subject. I watched as he went though everything again. Maria must have meant the world to him.

I felt the tears in my eyes, he loved her and didn't know what was going on. No one could ever take her place. I could see why he never played the guitar that he had in the apartment. The hat that he never took off, not even when the teachers told him to.

When he got to the DWMA I could see myself walking by as Jak met Axle, they were immediate friends. They seemed to know one another's pain. They became partners, I watched from a distance. It was the same day that I had meet Blackstar. They had fought that first day, that was how I had meet him. I seen his sad brown eyes.

When I woke up I was next to Blackstar, he was wide awake looking at the sky. I sat up and could not help but have tears in my eyes. The feelings that came to me after seeing the life the Jak had. I would never tell anyone what I saw, not even Jak. I knew that if he wanted to he would tell me. I would still be there for him o matter what.

The pain he had gone though was just to much for me to handle. With everything going on, to think it was my Birthday. I felt Blackstar's arms wrap me in a hug. He didn't do that often, I felt his heart beating. It did help sooth me.

**_Black star_**

I was in the dark, I had a light that would not go on. To add to that I was being attacked, something that I knew hated the light. Tsubacki had been taken, I needed her now. She was the main thing that would keep me on the ground. Ya, she go on my nerves but it was like having a sister. A family that I didn't have, I felt alone.

I ran to what seemed like a light near me. I ran into the light to see all of my friends in front of me. They all looked angry. Soul, Liz, and Patty, Jak , and Trish were in there weapon forms. They started to attack me. I tried to dodge them. I was feeling like the world was wrong that I had been flipped upside down. Then the thing from the cave came out.

It was my father, his eyes were red with stars in them. He had gone down the path of the demon. He was coming to take me with him. To follow him back to that inferno pit, I was not going to go.

" Blackstar You have to know that you could never belong here." Maka said as she slashed at me.

" You are to ignorant." Jak said as I ran past Axle.

" BLACKSTAR!" It was Tsubacki, the world seem then to stop around me. I couldn't take the hits I was getting. My friends would never harm me, the only time Kid ever fought me was when I started them. The world changed colors all mixing together.

" You will never know what it's like to have a family." Kid said, that hit me hard.

Then I was looking up at the sky, the stars were normal. I felt Tsubacki wake up, I knew this was the real world. Yet I had faced my fears, the fact that I would be alone. I would have no one near me. Tsubacki sat up and started crying. I sat up and hugged her, she needed to have someone there to help. What better then her little brother.

_**Kid **_

The world was black, I had no idea where I was. Or even if I was on earth anymore, it was cold here. I could feel nothing, I looked around for something. I seen a green light, it was coming to me. When it go to me it was Gorgon. He looked a little sad and relived to see me.

" Master Kid, I need your help. I can't do anything for her." He said, his voice was soft. I stood up and followed him. The light he was giving off let me see the way. It was flat and even the ground was black. Until I seen a arm, it was covered in blood.

I knelt down and felt for a pulse, the arm was cold and lifeless. I closed my eyes and wondered who it might have been. Gorgon started to cry, I opened my eyes to see that the body was Trish. Her body looked like Prof, Stein had dissected her.

I felt like I was going to hurl at the sight, her green eyes no longer had any light in them. I felt something brush my back. I looked back and seen Maka and Stein, they had a crazy look and then I felt a stab in my back. I looked at Trish, her body was sitting up and a smirk on her blood covered face. Her hand slid off my back. I knew a knife, then I felt the cuts from Stein. I woke up gasping and holding my chest. I looked at Patty who was sleeping and Liz looked like she was about to cry. What had happened here? Why did one of my worst fears come to me in a dream.

" Liz, what happened?" I asked. She looked at me, then I could see her tears I could hear people crying. I looked around, all the girls had tears. Axle looked like he was holding them back as he held on to a sobbing Trish. Blackstar was holding Tubacki and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

Maka and Soul were both crying, Soul trying to hide it. I looked over and Jak who was looking at his hat he would never take off. I looked around again and wondered what had happened to make us all feel so bad. How had Medusa cast a spell to make us see our fears?

" Kid, I think that we should go. We need to rest, to get way." It was Jak, I looked at him. His brown eyes were hard and full of anger. He had come to be for something, he needed to tell me something I guessed.

" I would like to know what happened, but yes I think we do need to head home." I said, everyone had been looking at me as I stood up. We needed sleep only I knew that no one would be sleeping tonight.


	10. Christmas Eve

_**Jak**_

I had the music in my room blaring and I was thinking about what had happened a few nights ago. I had seen my life come back and smack me in the face. I had seen it all again. All that pain, the fact that I had tried to forget everything. I closed my eyes and seen the face of Maria again. Her amber eyes still glinting with the joy of the life. Her long black hair pulled up into a pony tail.

Then her face began to change. Her eyes went a deep beautiful shade of blue. She became taller and slimmer. She looked like someone I knew. Tusbacki, I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. That was the strangest feeling, I held my head a little. I looked at the guitar that was on my wall. It had been Maria's, stupid spell.

" Hey Jak, I would like to ask you something." Axel said leaning on the open door frame. I looked at him, his glasses on the top of his head. The ciggerate hanging from his mouth. His eyes went to the guitar that was hanging on the wall. " You think you can still play that thing?"

" I walked over to the music and turned it off. I didn't think I heard him right. I walked over to the prized guitar. He wanted to hear me play this?

" Yes, that. Can you play it? I have a idea, though we would need to get some other's help to." Axel said, he had the look of a idea forming into his head. " We need to get Kid, and Soul into this idea as well."

" What the heck are you planning?" I asked. He grinned that goofy grin that meant we were going to do something embarrassing.

" You know that everyone has been down sense...the other night. " He said, I nodded everyone had. Even when the snow came it didn't make anything better or worse. " We are going to have a Christmas party. It might help us get better, plus it's almost Christmas anyway."

" Where did this idea come from?" I asked.

" Random thought." He said. I rolled my eyes wondering why I would need the guitar. I was about to ask when he whispered a plan into my ear. I rolled my eyes and knew I had to go with it.

_**Liz**_

Axel and Jak had come by earlier and seemed to have planned something with Kid. He had been mopping around the house all day before and now was smiling well he was thinking. I had asked him and he told me it was on a need to know bases.

" Liz, I need something from you. I think that you can handle it." Kid said walking over to me. He handed me a large pile of money. " I need you go to the mall and get you, Patty, Maka, Tusbacki, and Trish a formal dress."

" Kid what is going on? You never do anything like this." I said looking at the cash, it would be more then enough for the dresses. He shrugged and walked off.

A few minutes later all the girls in the team were heading into the mall looking for a dress store. Only Patty and opted to stay home and play her video game. Maka found the first dress store and we all looked around for something someone might like.

" Tsubacki! I found a perfect one for you!" Maka called. The color of the dress was a light orange. We all waited for her to change, sitting around. When Tsubacki walked out she looked beautiful. The light orange made her bright blue eyes come out. Her black hair swayed at her mid back. The front had red empress waist. It was sleeve less and had gloves that went to her elbow. The dress ended just after her knees with a simple bottom that had gold designs all over it.

" Maka, you sure can pick out dresses." I said. " Tsubacki, you look beautiful. You don't even have makeup on!"

" Ya, you are going to look like a model." Maka said. Trish simply nodded and we knew coming from the Tomboy that was a complement. We laughed and Tsubacki went back to change.

" Well I wonder what the dresses are for." Trish said. " I mean, why even bother unless they were up to something."

" I don't know, Kid just told me to get dresses." I said shrugging. Maka suddenly looked sheepish. We looked at her as Tsubacki came out.

" I...think...I know." Maka said looking at her hands. " I over heard them talking."

" Who talking?" Tsubacki asked sitting down.

" The guys, they are planning something for Christmas." Maka said. She was grinning.

" Spill it." Trish said. Maka look at the ground again.

" A Christmas party, they are trying to forget what happened. At least for a little bit." Maka said grinning. Then everything made sense, then we got back to getting dresses. Ready and understanding why made it even better.

" Maka, I have one for you!" Tsubacki called. The cloth was black and sliver. Maka took it and changed into it. Tsubacki put her dress in the counter to wait for the rest of us.

When Maka came out we grinned knowing that it was perfect. It had the left sleeve. It just covered her shoulder. Coming from the shoulder beads came on to the front. They became less as you went out, the colors were sliver and white. It had a V shape at the bottom of her waist that went into a sliver skirt that had a black see though covering. It wasn't a full on fluffy skirt. It was more like a normal dress. It stopped just above her ankles.

" We have Maka's, Soul is going to love it!" I said knowing that the girl had like her partner. The proof? Maka's face went three different shades of red. She looked at the ground not able to talk. Tsubacki and Trish holding back a little laugh. Tsubacki doing better then Trish at than.

" That obvious?" She asked. I walked over to her. I could not help but grin.

" Yep, though he is dense. So you might ant to tell him." I said. Maka then looked at Trish who had gotten control and was looking for a dress for me.

" As obvious as Trish and Kid?" Maka asked looking at her. I laughed that was my answer.

" Though I have to admit, I don't think they will admit it to themselves." I whispered. Maka laughed

" You are right there Liz." She then walked off to change.

_**Maka**_

I changed and walked out. I knew that Trish liking Kid was more hidden then me and Soul. I could not help but feel a little angry that everyone but the dense head could tell. I walked out thinking about what the spell had shown me. Would it be like that? To late when I tell him? Would he even feel the same way? I knocked the thought from my head. It didn't matter anyway, now was not the time to be thinking about that.

" Trish, I think I have one for you!" Liz called. I seen a flash of red and pulled it out before going over to see Trish go to get changed, with a look of distaste. I made a mental note about the dress, Liz looked best in that bright red.

" This should be good." Liz said. Tsubacki smiled politely. I looked at them and wondered why. Liz must have seen my face.

" If this doesn't get Kid's eye nothing will. It's perfectly symmetrical." She grinned. " One of the main reasons I wanted her to try it on."

" You guys aren't funny." Trish's voice came though the doors. We laughed, then Trish walked out looking beautiful.

She would have been better of she had a better face the a scowl. That showed us that she did have hidden feeling about Kid. The dress was a deep blue that seemed molted with a deep green, it made her eyes green eyes look like a sea green. the heart shaped top had silver leaf and vines. They looked to be part of the dress, the top seemed to fade into the skirt. It went to the floor covering her feet. The top hugged her upper body and the skirt was loose. It seemed to fit her personality as well as her size.

" Now for Liz!" I said " I think I have the dress." I went and grabbed the dress that I had seen before. I handed it to her and pushed her to the dressing room.

We waited a longer time then before. Trish pulled out her Ipod and started to listen to her music. Her head bobbing a little to the beat. When Liz came out she stopped it and put it away.

Liz's dress was in almost two parts. The top part was a sleeveless top, it was strait and had gold beads in a pattern lie a fire. The top went to her stomach. Then it changed into strings going in a chis-crossing pattern attaching the top and bottom. The skirt had a little gold lace like upside down fire on her waist. the skirt was in a sloping diagonal cut. It started on her right leg at about mid thigh and went to her mid calf on her left leg.

" I love it!" Tsubacki said. Trish and I nodded in agreement. Liz changed and we got the rest of the things we needed shoes that fit and a necklace for everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axel<strong> _

It was Christmas Eve, the night of the party. It seemed that everyone in Death city had come, this was great. I looked down at my rented Tux. I had a bright red rose. Trish had told me the wear it. I had wondered why, Kid had a deep blue one that Liz had given to him. Jak had a orange one Maka handed to him. Soul had a white one Tsubacki had given to him.

Why had they each given it to other people? I mean everyone knew that Maka loved Soul. This was all confusing me. Kid looked the most fine in the attar. Soul looked around the room, looking for Maka and the others.

" You know everyone is here from death city besides our partners." He said taking a sip from his glass. Len, Trey,and Yho didn't come. They didn't like it here, I could tell. It set them off edge. Then to out utter shock they walked in though the front door. The walked over to us, Len's yellow eyes were narrowed. Trey had a grin along with Yho. They seemed to be hiding something.

" I thought you didn't want to come." I said looking at the tree.

" Correction, Len didn't really want to come. We managed to get him here. " Yho said.

" I can't wait to see your faces." Trey laughed, I wondered what he meant when the doors opened again. This time the whole way, everyone stopped and looked at the doors. Tsubacki walked out first. Her hair was curled and it gently down her back. She seen us and walked over. Jak watched her looking her up and down.

Maka walked in next, her hair was down. Random curls added to the dress and her face. She smiled as she followed Tsubacki. I looked over at Soul, his mouth was open. I reached over and pushed it back up for him. He gulped as Maka came close to him.

Trish came next, her hair was pulled up into a fancy ponytail rather then letting it go. It still was long going to her mid back. I had to look over at Kid, there was a spark between them. Kid was hiding the present for her behind his back. I watched as slipped it into his pocket. Len walked over to him and whispered something into his ear. Then he walked off. Kid went a little pale. Jak then grabbed my head and moved it forward.

Liz was walking over to us. She was stunning in her dress. her hair was up in a waterfall like thing on the back of her head. She looked at the ground as I looked at her. A small blush came to her face. Then I felt a hand on my mouth, Soul pushed up my mouth I didn't feel come down. The girls all smiled as they watched us. Then as if it was planned a slow song started playing. I looked at Liz and bowed lowly. She giggled a little at this.

" Would you like to dance with me Liz?" I asked coming up and holding out my hand. She looked at my hand and took it gently. I grinned and lead her out to the dance floor.

_I'm no superman. I can't take you hand and fly you everywhere you wanna go, yeah _

I put my hand on her waist. Then I took her other hand in mine. She set her free hand on my shoulder and we moved back and forth to the beat of the song.

_I can't read your mind like a billboard sign, and tell you everything you wanna hear but, I'll be your hero._

I should say something, but what! Dang I was an idiot, my mind was racing. Liz was watching me with her beautiful blue eyes. Then something came out, something retarded.

" Merry Christmas." I kicked myself, tell her she's beautiful! I should have done that.

" A little early but Merry Christmas."

_Cos I, I can be everything you need if your the one for me, like gravity I'll be unstoppable. Yeah I've gotta believe in destiny. I may be an ordinary guy without a soul. But if your the one for me, then I'll be your hero. _

I felt my heart pumping in my ears, I could not help it. Liz looked up and looked down again with a red face. She then looked up shyly.

" What's wrong Liz?" I asked finding my voice. She went on tip toes and kissed my cheek. I felt my head spin along with my heart.

" Mistletoe." She said.

I didn't even hear the song end, I was stuck in that moment Liz's lips on my cheek. She walked me back over to the others who had been watching. They were all smirking as we came and sat down at the table. The mood was light and cherry. Soon everyone was laughing and having a good time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jak<strong>_

It felt great to be talking with everyone, laughing. From earlier that week it seemed that this is what everyone needed. We even had the unhappy to be there Len smiling a little. Songs went on, fast and slow ones. Soul and Maka danced to all the slow songs, they seemed to have had the trip to set off there feelings. Tsubacki was sitting next to me. I had to admit she looked stunning.

One point during a slow song Trish kicked me under the table. When I looked at her she looked at me, then Tsubacki and lastly to the dance floor. I felt a little odd, soon my sister starting using the stare that only sisters can. A song came on and I stood up and looked at Tsubacki.

" Tsubacki, would you like to dance?" I asked.

" Yes, that would be nice." She stood up, Blackstar watched me closely as we walked out to the dace floor. e stayed away from the Mistletoe.

_I wanted to be like you. I wanted everything,so I tried to be like you and I got swept away. _

Tsubacki seemed to stiffen at the words that played. She looked at my face, I was looking at the wall.

" Funny." she whispered. I looked at her. Her eyes full of emotion.

" What's funny?" I asked.

_I didn't know that it was so cold and you needed someone to show you the way. _

" Well, it's the song." She said looking at the ground.

" What about it?" I asked feeling lost I had not been listening to the lyrics. I started.

_So I took your hand and we figured out that when the tide comes I'd take you away._

" It... Seems to be like me." Tsubacki whispered at the ground. I don't think I was supposed to hear. Then she looked up and smiled. " It's nothing, really. I just like the song."

_If you want to I can save you. I can take you away from here, so lonely inside so busy out there. and all you wanted was somebody who cares. _

" You do you want to be like?" I asked looking down at her. She looked up and let go of my hand and hugged me.

_I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me. Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on. Please can you tell me so I can finally see where you go when your gone_

" It was your past, your dream." She said holding me. I held her back, I felt me heart stop. She had seen? " I...It was so..." I started rubbing her back with knowing it.

" It's alright. You don't need to cry." I said putting my head in her hair. It smelled like a waterfall. When the song ended we stood there for a mometn just holding one another. Then we walked back, the feeling for us a little changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kid<strong>_

The party was still going strong at eleven thirty. It was half an hour to midnight, I looked over at Trish who was sitting beside Jak and Len. She did look beautiful, I was even happier that everyone was smiling. We had seemed to forget about the spell. I still remembered what Len had told me when Trish had walked in.

"_She is my only family. You hurt her I take revenge."_ His voice still had the cool edge. Then Trish started laughing, everyone was. I had missed it. Liz leaned over to me.

" You can ask Trish to dance." She whispered. How could Liz seem to read my mind? That I would never know. " You never know what could happen." She was smiling a sisterly smile that she did when talking me into something. I looked over at Trish, I caught her eye and she looked away. A small amount of red coming to her face.

" Dude, you know me and Yho can take Len." Trey said on the other side of me. " Besides, it will be a good time to give her the present you've been hiding." With that a little red came to my face. I stood up for a moment I was going to get a drink before I asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trish<em>**

Len was talking to me about what he thought about it here in Death City. He had walked around the other day. He was getting over the dream in his own way. Even though he was talking and laughing a little, I knew that he could not get it from his mind. There was something else that was bugging him, though he was not talking.

When Kid got up, I had hoped that he was going to ask me to dance. I felt a little left out, Tsubacki and Jak. Liz and Axel, Soul and Maka. Everyone else had danced with the boys that seemed to be the ones they had eyes for. Kid just went to get a drink and I went back to talking. We had been talking about the ost random things.

The song You and me by Lifehouse came on. I started humming it a little, Lifehouse was my favorite band. I had my eyes closed, this was the slower version with more beginning. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I figured it was Trey trying to be funny. I acted like I had not felt it.

" Come dance with me." A voice Whispered. I looked up to see Kid. His strange eyes looking into mine. I tried to hide the fact my heart seemed to be beating a million miles an hour. That I could not talk, I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

_What day is it? and in what Month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time. _

" So you enjoying the dance?" Kid asked. I looked at him and grinned.

" Ya, it's great!" I said. Kid smiled back.'

" Good."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. and it's you and me and of all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

We talked about mostly the dance. How everything had been a little late in getting here, how they set everything up. It was nice and relaxing, everyone around us seemed to slip away.

_**Kid**_

The talking was great, only I wanted to say something more. Like ' your beutiful tonight' or somthing better then. ' You know that the disco ball came in later then it was supposed to?'

" Hey it's starting to snow!" Trish said looking out one of the large windows. The snow falling was not a soft little one eather. It was the large ones that stuck to everything.

_All of the things that I wanna say just arnt coming out right. I'm tripping on words you've got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here. _

Well they were right the lyrics, my head spinning. I could not even talk at the moment. Trish looked at me and smiled, then she dragged me outside.

" I've never really seen snow before." She said. I didn't eather, we where in the middle of a desert now that I thought about it. I looked up and seen Trey, he moved a finger to his lips. I rolled my eyes and seen Maka and Soul a little ways away. The look in there eyes, I knew. I looked away as not to intrude on there moment. I felt the small box grow heavyer in my pocket.

" Trish?" I asked, she looked away from the night sky and right into my eyes. I pulled out the box and handed it to her. " Merry Christmas."

" I don't have anything for you Kid!" She said looking at the small box. I took her hand and placed it into her hand.

" It's alright, I don't care. Just smile, please." I said smiling myself. She gently opened the box and looked inside, then she gaspped. I took the necklace out and put in on her neck.

" Thank you Kid." She said turning around and giving me a qwick hug.

" You are welcome." I said grinning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maka<strong>_

It was strange snow was falling here in Death city. Me and Soul had gone out to watch it, it seemed almost to perfect. Trish and Kid walked out a few moments later to watch from another blacony. I could feel Soul's warm hand on mine, I was happy. It seemed like tonight had been a dream, he seemed to remember that I was a girl. not just one of the guys.

" Maka, I..." Soul whispered. I looked at him, he looked away. " I just want to say you look beautiful."

I hugged him, a smile was on my face. This was one thing that I would remember. What I thought would be the best part. Then something else happened. Soullifted my chin and made me look into his ruby colored eyes. There were scared and unsure. Then he put his mouth on mine.

It took me a moment to relize the he was kissing me. I felt my heart go wild, my thought blurred. I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't know how long we stood there like that. It could have been a moment, or a hour. Eather way it seemed to short.

" Well Merry Christmas." He said grinning.

" Merry Christmas." I smiled.

**Ok sorry for it being so long, I didn't want to make it into two differant chapters. I was a little lazy that way, I know it's a little late for Christmas but oh well. XD It's close. I hope that you enjoyed mostly that last part there. The next chapter the action and fighting start up with even more force~!~ **

**I don't own Soul Eater, Shaman King, Jak, or Axel. They all belong to the people that had the awsome ideas to make them up. **


	11. fake battle, we are all dead?

_**Axel **_

The night had been great. It had made everyone's mood light again. Glad that it wroked, I bet I was the happiest. I could still sometimes feel Liz's soft lips on my cheek. I hadn't seen her sence then, due that Kid had a mission. Instead I often took Trish and Jak to go practice.

" You ready?" Trish asked. She had come over this morning. Jak pulled on a shirt behind me and shoved me.

" Go on lover boy, you know that we need to practice Soul fustion." Jak said. He had been calling my ' lover boy' sense Christmas.

" Acually, I was wondering if we could have a mock fight?" Trish said as we started our walk to the park. " I want to train my Shaman skills."

" Sounds fun." I said. Trish flashed a smile it should have called that something was being planned and we walked the rest of the way in a happy quiet.

The place was covered in snow, the trees heavy with it. The sun was out making it bright. I pulled down my ozzy sun glasses to help with my sight. I felt a little odd fighting ong the newly fallen snow. We were going to distroy the beauty.

" Gorgon, you ready?" Trish asked walking out on to the snow. The little Green ghost came right next to her shoulder. I looked at Jak and we nodded. He changed into weapn form. Trish put Gorgon into her axe and turned around.

" Ladies first." I said being polite, though I had a smile on my face. I had watched her fighting sytle, I had watched her train. I was sure about how she would attack. Trish grinned wickedly then jumped into the air.

" Rapped tempo assult ." She called. It was strange,that was Len's move. The attack came I dodge bearly.

" Witch hunter!" Came Maka's voice behind me. Only It went past me, it had been aimed at Trish. She stood there at the ground smiling, waiting.

" What the.." Jak yelled as the attack flew next to us.

" Bason, Golden Hammer!" It was Len.

" Ice assult." Trey.

" Tsubacki, shurikun mode." Back star came from behind me. it stopped the ice before hitting me.

" Haol Blaze!" Yho yelled. I sttod there stunned, everyone minus Kid had showed up.

" AXEL, WAKE UP!" Jak's voice yelled at me. I held him up and shot at the sword. Yho jumped back. The three mysters with weapons agenst the Shamans.

" You planned this." I looked at Trish and returned the smile and ran at me. When she got near me she went to attack and I blocked her with Jak just bearly.

" I needed some kind of action. Plus I havn't had a good fight in...a few weeks." She counted in her head. I laughed along with Jak. Then we jumped into the air.

" You ready Axel?" Jak asked.

" Yep, lets go soul resonance!" I yelled. Jak changed, he was now a huge gun. TO go along with that a large sword came out of the top. It often made people think twice about attacking. Only Trish was not normal, she jumped up right after us.

I shot a beam of light shot out. Trish broke her axe in a swift movment and swung it around. It turned more like a black hole then a sheild. Then the shot came back at us, we landed just intime to dodge.

_**Blackstar**_

Trish had come to Tsubacki and my house early this morning. She asked if we wanted to battle. With that we came here. I was fighting Trey he for once seemed like a worthy target.

" Ice puntch." He came at me. I dodged and went in with Tsubacki in Nija sword mode. The to my suprise Trey turned around and pulled the little spirit up and blocked it.

" Nice try." he grinned. The he pushed, acually pushed me a fair ways away.

" Let's go Corey." He said. Then he was standing on what looked like a super tall girl like thing. She was about the same highth as the Kishen was. I put Tsubacki in enchanded sword mode and we begain attacking all over again,

_**Maka**_

So I thought that this would be fun. That we could get more connected as a team. Only when Trish had said a tram activity I didn't think that she had ment this. Attacking one another? How was this going to help anything?

I had two people I was going agenst. Len and Yho, they were both strong. I had a hard time just fighting them off. Let alone attack. I got a change to look around. Trish was going agenst Axel and Jak. Trey was fighting Blackstar. How is it that I was stuck with two?

" Best not keep your eyes off the battle long Maka." Yho yelled. Then suddently Len was shot at by a pinbk light. A light that I would know anywhere as Kid's.

" Sorry I'm late. I didn't know about this." Came Kid's voice next to me. " I'll take Len, you get Yho."

" Right, good luck Kid they arn't going easy." I said and rushed at Yho.

_**Yho**_

I was fighting Maka alone now. Kid had sure come up at a strange time. Oh well I would just go with the flow I guess. I easly blocked all the attacks Maka came at me with. When it came to fighting hand to hand I was the best of the four. Trish a little behind me.

We moved fast dodgign and attacking. Then suddently Maka stopped and stared at something behind me. I stopped to, I mean I had known what Trish was doing. The best way to know someone was to fight them. Even if it was just a friendly fight. I turned around having seen the look on Maka's face, then I go the same look.

A girl stood there. She had a black dress that was a tank top and went just above her knees. She had a red scarf on her head that covered most of her short blonde hair. Her blue necklace looped around her neck. A pink tassle was at the end. She had her arms crossed, the look on her face was one of anger. Most people shook, the shamans all knew who she was. She was my fiance,

Anna! I knew that I was dead.


	12. New powers, and control

**Sorry it's been awhile I had this thing called tests seem to be up to my ears. I still managed to get this done little by little. Here it is  
><strong>

**_Trish_**

Seeing Anna's face I didn't think that we would make it thought the next girl could scare any thing living or dead. She was a spirit medium, she could summon any spirit from there world then she would put the spirit into a Shaman's body. I had asked her about my mother and father, only she could not even find them. Oh she was also Yho's fiancee.

" So you have been here, not even working to be shaman king." She said her arms folded. She was oddly calm, that was the scariest part.

" Y-ya we are training." Yho said holding his hand behind his back. Anna's face then went to her angry face. I didn't see that Kid had walked over to us, Axel was behind me.

" I take it that you and Yho are friends." Kid said calmly. Anna's face went over to Kid's, I seen him flinch a little.

" No, I am his Fiancee." She said mater-of-factly. Kid took a little step back, I could not blame we all had done that.

" How did you know he was here?" Axel said, he had a hand on my shoulder. Jak was next to me as well, I felt better with them next to me.

She ignored him looking at Yho waving a hand. " Don't you think that this will stop your training Yho!"

" Yes, I'll start running." He said, I felt my heart go out for him. Only I knew that I could not fight her, she was scary like this. I looked back at Anna as she finished yelling things at Yho.

" Very well the spirits here are worried. I shall let Yho stay, I will as well. " She said turning around walking off to the city. Trey and Len went with her, I knew that they were going to fill her in and show her to Death Mansion.

" Can we trust her?" Maka asked, her voice hard. She was ready for a fight, holding Soul steady. I walked over and set a hand on her back.

" She seems crazy and even uncaring. I know that really deep down she does care, I would trust her with my life." I said. Maka then stood up and relaxed. Soul then changed back to human. That was the first day that Anna was there the last day of some kind of relaxation.

_**Alex**_

It was late at night, I could not see anything. Jak and Trish were looking for Len as well. He was hiding in the woods very well. I felt something from Trish, her Shaman sense picking up something. The left, I pulled up Trish and Jak in Soul Fusion and locked on the thing moving to us. I was panting and covered in sweat, Jak was tired with having to keep up the Soul fusion. Trish was the worst, she had been training all day long. Her Shaman skills and here with us.

" You guys ready?" I asked.

" Ready as We'll ever be." Jak said. I could almost see the grin on his face. The three of us had grown close in the last few weeks. Anna scary as she was had us training everyday. Trish had actually moved in with us for now making it easier to get ready for training The other Shamans had found places to stay paying rent and such doing jobs. Once a week the whole group would get together and battle one another. Getting ready for the battle. Hao and Medusa were sure to bring.

Then Len came into view. I shot and we hit him right on. With that we could no longer hold out Soul Fusion after the six hours Anna had built us up to. Trish was laying on her back looking at the sky with a tired grin on her face. Jak was on my other side doing the same. I was on my knees not sure that I could stand.

" That's good for tonight!" Anna called." You know what? You guys can have the next week off." Waving her hand as she walked away. We looked at one anther in shock, I wondered if she had really just said that. Anna had never let us brake for the last few weeks. What was I going to do with free time?!

" You hear that? Hahahaha, we can actually rest up." Jak said laughing. He seemed to be getting happier with Trish around. Maybe it was the fact he had a family that cared for him, even if he didn't see he had that before.

" Ya, we get to sleep in past five!" Trish laughed. She cringed a little then, her face twisting in pain. Me and Jak both knew that the demon inside of her attacked her every moment. How she delt with it I had not clue, she said she had found a way. That was good enough for me.

" I vote we sleep here tonight." I said landing on my back. I looked at Jak and Trish, they were already fast asleep. With that I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep.

_**Trish**_

_I looked up to see the stars, they were bright that night. I grinned feel to the ground I didn't want this to end. My life seemed to be perfect, I had a family, friends and the demon inside hidden. Lulled to a deep sleep though the music I always had on hand. _

_Then I felt something grab my shoulder and lift me up. I opened my eyes to see Hao holding me. _

_" You know you can't run forever." He said with a evil smirk on his face. " It's only a matter of time before they see what you truly are." _

_A lizard like creature walked from behind him then. It's green scaley skin looked smooth, it was bald and hand long claws coming from it's fingers. A large tail was laying on the ground behind it. It stood like a man would and growled showing it's sharp jagged teeth. It was the demon of the Tao curse, what I would become if I ever let it lose from me. _

I jumped up to my feet and looked around ready for a fight. I sun was right above me, it was late afternoon. Jak and Axel were sleeping on the ground we had been at last night. We had accidentally spent the night there. I felt something around us, like someone watching us. I looked and turned around slowly, I couldn't find out were they where at. I didn't want to bend down to wake the two boys up so I kicked them.

" What the heck was that for?" Axel asked holding his head. I had missed his stomach, he looked at my face and shut up.

" More training?" Jak asked getting up. I shook my head, this felt different from anyone in our group.

" No, this more like..well it's different." I said. Then something came rushing from the trees. A shadow only I knew that shadow, Hao was attacking us. I changed as fast as I could into my weapon form. Axel let out a little sound of awe.

" Trish, your a sword now...WHAT THE ^%#!" He said holding me up. I felt no different. I looked at my hands, they were the same to.

" Cool as it is we do have a evil mad man attacking us!" Jak yelled bringing us back the reality. " Besides, I think that this Hao might be a fake."

" He looks real enough to me." I said.

" Whatever, we are going to kick his #$*" Axle said. I had never seen him so angry before. His eyes seem to have a hue of red around them. I felt the beginning of Soul Fusion.

**Jak**

I had the feeling of anger. Axel's to be sure, Trish was feeling confused. She had changed, and now that she had moved up a level I guessed we made more of a gun shape. Her blade was on top of the barrel it was a weapon good for any battle. I felt normal, I had just woke up I didn't like to think. It was another thing with Axle, he was on a rampage. I looked over at Hao, he just looked different this time. Something was wrong.

" Axle be careful, something is wrong." I said though the mind connection. Trish started looking at him closer, Axle did even care he held us up and took aim.

" I can't see what's wrong, but your right Jak. He looks to different!" Trish said. " Wait! Look at his feet."

" What are you going on about?" Axle said annoyed. Then he pulled the trigger.

" His shadow...it's not there." She said as the shot went out. It was a cool thing to find out the new shot. Instead of a bullet shape it looked more like a large lion's paw, the claws out and it scratched at Hao. It went though him and hit a tree that spit in three and then exploded. Trish pulled out of the Fusion and we changed back to human form.

" Well that was cool." Trish said looking at the blacked ground. Axle was waking up better now and looked at it with awe.

" Rage." We spun around to see Anna she was leaning on a tree. Trish looked a little dumbfounded. Axle and I kept our faces passive. " That is what unlocks your powers."

" Only I never want to get angry." Trish said looking at the ground. With Soul Fusion the three of our souls were linked in the closest bond, Axle and I both knew the fear that Trish had of the demon that was inside of her. Axle gave her a light hug I set a hand on her small shoulder.

" You may have to become mad one day. I mean this whole thing with Hao and Medusa I don't like."Axle said looked at her. Her face became covered with her hair. Then I wondered something, Anna had showed us something about the three of us.

" Anna could you help her control it better?" I asked. She was my sister, I didn't like to see her hurt in anyway. True we had grown up very different, yet over the last few weeks I felt that hoe close up. Axel was even a part of the family in my mind. I mean he always teased me like a big brother and protected Trish like his little sister. She in turn had been acting like the sometimes annoying sister. She could also had no clue how to cook.

" Trish, you can answer that." Anna said with a smile on her face. " Now if you excuse me, I had better make sure Yho has gotten back with the grocery." With that she vanished into the trees again.

" What you can control it?" Axle said looking at me then to Trish. She nodded and pulled out her Ipod.

" Music, loud and blaring." She said shaking it." Only you guys also have to listen to it."

" Well then you can become stronger." Axel grinned. Trish smiled back and we went to the house to rest. I could feel the air becoming thick with something. I knew that the end was at hand.


	13. The war for the worlds starts

_**Jak **_

I all began just a day after we seen the fake Hao. We knew that he was getting stronger, but we were as well. Trish, Axle and I had been able many time to soul link with Kid, Maka, and Blackstar. I had grown even closer to Tusbacki as she knew more about me then anyone had. I didn't know what I was doing this for. It might have been that fact that her smile reminded me of Maria. Trish and Kid were what she call best friends. I just rolled my eyes along with Axle we both knew that she cared for him more then a friend. Axle often took her to make sure she was safe though I knew that Liz had something to do with it.

The shaman's mostly stayed by themselves. Trish was a bridge for the two worlds. I had seen that the Miysters and shaman's were starting to get along. They started talking about their pasts. Trey often kept us laughing, I hadn't had that for a long time. All seemed to be going well until tonight.

I was sleeping. I had my Ipod in my ears playing so I didn't know that Trish had come into my room. I felt the cold air go around me as she pulled the covers off of me. I sat up and glared at her.

" WHAT THE HECK TRISH?" I yelled. She was paler then she normally was. Her eyes wide with fear, her mouth was moving. I pulled out my ear plugs. " Wait! Say that again." I asked my distressed sister.

" Hao has done something. I felt it happen he has gotten so strong in a second. I can't believe it!" She rush though it all. Most people would not have known what she said. I had listened to Liz when she got into a panic and Trish was actually easier to understand. What she had said got me out of bed and rushed to change my clothes. She was gone when I came back. I rushed to the front room, Trish was on the couch her Ipod blaring in her ears I could hear it from here. Axle had a ciggeritte hanging from his mouth.

" Lets go, the others are waiting." He said. He stood and Trish did the same she was just following Axle. She looked at me and manged a smile smile. " Come on Change to weapon form. WE are going to have Soul fusion now." We changed as Axle ran I could hear the music like I had it in my ears. It was a techno song the beats seeming to make my heart pound with it. Then it turned down a little for us.

" You guys ready to find Hao?" Came Blackstar's voice as we came to the park clearing. Maka and Soul already had Witch hunter ready. Kid with Liz and Patty in death cannons Tusbaki and Blackstar had enchanted blade mode going. Len we leaning on a tree looking at me and Trish. The flames from his Kwon-dow made him look like a demon. Yho and Anna were standing with the rest. Anna had her eyes closed Yho looked deadly serious. Hos huge sword on his shoulder. Trey had his snowboard on his arm, the light it cast was creepy.

" The shaman's are going to go looking for Medusa. Trish they have your ax, could you go with them?" Maka asked looking at her.

" See you guys later!" She said and we both changed to our human forms. Then I changed back and we went into a state the others. I went up to Axle's elbow and looked a lot like Liz and Patty. Then when Trish had her ax ready with Gorgon inside she looked back and me and Axle a small smile on her face. She had control over the darkness and shadows so she didn't give off a light like the others. It just looked like a black fire had gone around her

" The Miysters and weapons are going to after Hao. That should confuse them, they aren't used to fighting the others so we should have the advantage." Maka said. She look ready to go, everyone felt the same way you could feel it in the air.

" Well lets go then, not like they are going to stop attacking the sanity of everyone just to wait for us." Axle said. Then just like before the sky went a blood red with a few black clouds. Trish's face went blank, she was feeling the madness grow inside of her. Awakening the demon that lay just under the surface.

" Hey we will come and help you blackstar when we finish off the witch." Trey grinned. Blackstar smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

" More like you'll need our help." He smirked at the end. That was what seemed to start the race to save the earth. W started running off to the points that we needed to attack who we were suppose to.

_**Axle**_

My heart was beating fast. This was not going to end well, Hao had changed into a kieason. I knew that everyone but the shamans and blackstar knew this. They could feel it it was just like before. How many times was evil going challenge me and my friends? I ran with Maka and Kid on the to the side of me. I felt empty fighting without Trish along with Jak.

" You alright Axle?" I looked over to see Maka running she watched me from the corner of her eye. I shook my head to clear it, I was going into a fight I could not get cloudy thoughts.

" Ya, I'll be fine thanks." I said and when we got close to Hao I could feel the dread and evil in the air. It was hot and felt like I had walked into a volcano. The spirit was huge. It's deep red color was more like a ruby then it had been before. Hao was on it's shoulder his eyes were wild as he looked down at us. Then he smirked showing his annoying perfect teeth.

" It's just like the Witch said. You would attack me without a shaman. To bad for you I have been training to fight your ways!" he said then laughed with a crazed sound coming from him. We formed Soul link and I felt the song Soul was playing we attacked as one.

**_Len _**

**" ** Trish how are you holding up?" I asked running. Trish rolled her eyes again, I as worried I had seen her face before. The others watched her to see what she would say.

" Lenny for the thousandth time I am fine." Her voice was tight, she had even used my full first name. I knew that I had better stop so I could get to the witch.

" Well if it's not the shamans here to fight me." Came a voice. It was the witch from before, she had a smile on her face the showed that she was not afraid and was ready to fight us all.

" You ready to die witch? I told Blackstar I'd save his butt." Trey said getting ready for a attack. Then we all went in for the attack.

We all attacked with the normal ones first. Yho with halo blaze, Trey with icicle assault, Trish with dark slash, and me with rapped tempo assault. There was a ton of smoke from the attacks when it cleared we could hear Medusa laughing. She had been unscathed by our attacks. I felt the disappointment from Trey beside me.

" You can't expect it to be that easy." I said watching him from the side of my eye. He frowned a little more.

" Well I know that, but it should have hit her." He said.

" It did, just barely." Came Trish's voice. " the top part of her arm."

" We attack again, she can't keep this up forever." Yho said. I looked at him.

" Hope we can last better then she can." Trish growled. Then with that we started the fight of our lives. If I had known what would happen after all of this I would have never let Trish stay here for the battle. We almost lost her.


	14. The almost end, out loves lost?

_**Trish **_

Medusa was one hard person to fight, we were almost out of steam. She looked like up a warm up for her. She tossed us around like rag dolls. My arms cut up and bleeding. I could taste the acid from stomach in my mouth. Yho was leaning on his sword having gone down to one medium. It looked like a normal one only his spirit could take and we could see him. Medusa made me go flying again. This time I hit head first on the tree and then on the ground. Someone fell on top of me, he groaned.

" Trish, demon." It was Len's voice. He was down he could hardly move off of me. Bason floated over his master's head, could do nothing. I went flying into the air again and came crashing down. The breath in my lungs gone.

" You are stronger then the other three." Medusa mussed, I felt a foot in the small of my back. Then something sharp cut though my arm. Gorgon was still in the ax trying to hold on with me. " I should try some experiments on you."

" There is no way I am going to let you do that." Came Trey's voice. It as weak, like Len I knew he would not be able to stand. Let alone fight her. The blade cut my skin again, this time at my side. I screamed stopping when she stomped on my back and knocked that air out. Everything was blurry, was I passing out or crying? I could not tell.

I some how stood up. Power washed though me like a river. It was deep and I could feel everything near me. I looked at Medusa who looked a little taken back from what was going on. I seen her clearly now, better then before. I looked around I could see everything better. Deep into the darkness of the forest I could make out the lines on the leafs. I grinned at Medusa, I felt funny to. I wobbled a little as I walked.

" The madness." Medusa laughed. I locked my eyes on her. " Y can't be any stronger then before, that would take a miracle. "

" We have a trump card." Len said. I giggled as he talked, I knew he was talking about me. " We don't need a miracle."

" How very naive you are Len of the Tao family. Thinking you can have anything strong enough to beat me, the only reason she is still standing is because I want her to be." Medusa sneered. I didn't know why I didn't attack this lady. She was creepy thinking I had nothing better to do I put more power into Gorgon. The dark flames leaped into the air. Medusa looked back eyes slightly wide.

" I'd like you to try and beat her." Len whispered. Then he stood Trey and Yho with him. " Trish, please be careful." I could only ear that with my improved hearing. I laughed and swung at Medusa she was caught off guard and my blade sunk into her skin. She gasped as her arm pulled away. She tried to put a arrow under me I jumped and came for her on the ground. She used one on herself and flew away. I broke my ax and swung it around me. The the time I was laughing, nothing was funny! What was going on?

I wrapped something up in my chain and seen Medusa had been trapped there. She could not brake lose from it. I jumped as high as I could using some power to make sure I was high in the air. Then I spun in a circle coming down. About a few feet left I let her go aimed under me and used her as a stop in my fall. I landed in a crouch, I watched as her body seemed to drift away into sand. A purple thing floated I took I had a urge to eat it. So I did.

I swallowed and felt the power inside of me rise. The madness rose with it. I laughed with madness and then I felt a connection to different souls. Three near by and then farther away. I could take them all! Though I felt as if a part of me was leaving. Power I had stored was going to them. I yelled as I felt a cut go on my leg. I looked down and seen nothing. Then it felt like my arm was going to be torn in half. This all brought me back to my normal mind state. I felt arms go around me as I shook.

" You did it Trish!" Trey said. His voice above me. The sent here I knew even mixed with sweat. sandalwood, It was Len hugging me.

" You were lost for a moment. the demon had complete control." He said let go and standing up. His yellow eyes hard as they looked at me. Funny I must have liked Kid's eyes because of Len. he geld out a hand, I took it and he helped pull me up.

" Now we go and help the others. Yho laughed good heatedly. We felt an off to the place we ran off to help our friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Axle<strong>_

Things did not look good here. Maka had gotten a massive cut on her leg. Soul was trying to stitch it up. Blackstar I was sure had a broken arm. He was not moving the one as much as he would. I was off with only cuts along with Kid. We were firing at Hao, it seemed more to tickle him then anything. When it seemed all was lost Trish and the Shamans came into the battle. Trish tossed her ax into the ground and turned in midrun in to weapon form. We started Soul Fusion and aimed at Hao. This time when the paw hit he seemed to have been hurt. Even a little bit was a good thing.

" sorry we took so long. You know most guys I had to finish the battle." Trish laughed. Somethings seemed different about now.

" Did you find a little purple thing floating after?" Jak asked, we were thinking as we shot and dodged Hao's attacks.

" Yes, and for some reason I ate it. It didn't have any flavor though." She said. Well there goes normal plans of becoming a death weapon. I thought and we all laughed at it. Hao was getting mad and then seemed to relax.

" I know what will stop you three." He said smirking at the ground. Suddenly two red hands came from his back and he started to reach for something.

" He molded with his guardian ghost?" Trish said horrified. He went grabbed three people. Everyone else could not hold for any attacks. His hands went for Liz first, then Kid, his last grab was for Tusbacki. Then a fire wen around them in his hands and he tossed them to the ground. Trish and Jak stopped the soul fusion and we ran to the different people I ran over to Liz and seen her stomach burned. Her hair was a mess and her eye were closed. I felt for breathing and she was only just. I lifted her head and hugged it to my chest.

I felt the anger I had when I was the Red Mist. I had my eyes closed face in Liz's hair. I looked up and could hear Hao laughing, Trish was next to me. She had been crying but had stopped. I set Liz down gently and stood up staring at the monster infront of me.

" I hope you are ready to die you#%&^ ! " I yelled at him. I felt Trish and Jak in my hands. I felt the anger from them, it seemed to magnify out powers. Trish was also giving off some though I didn't know how or nor did I care at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jak<em>**

When Tusbacki landed I ran to her. I didn't have to care about the battle at the moment just her. Her eyes just about to close, I picked her up and I felt arms weakly go around my waist. I looked at her normally bright blue eyes. Now they were dark and full of pain. It hurt me to see her like this. She smiled at me then.

" Beat him for me would you?" She asked. She looked a lot like Maria before she had been claimed by her illness. She was the only one that I had ever truly trusted in my life. I felt tears in my eyes as hers closed. I gently leaned down and kissed her soft cheek quickly. I could hear Axle standing up, I set her down. She looked a little more peaceful a smile on her lips.

" Hope your ready to die you %$#^ ! " Axle yelled. I jumped into weapon form. The anger and power we had was strong, we did soul fusion and Axle fired.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Trish<strong>_

I ran over to as he landed on the ground. His shirt was completely turned to ash. His hair untamed, his eye half closed. I started to cry, I didn't want him to die! He picked up his hand and wiped away a tear from my face.

" Don't cry, I know you can beat him." Came his soft whisper. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I started crying more, then something changed. The demon having been angry it's whole life. Mine new and full of pain. I let it take over, my sight became better and my powers started going to the others. They were me family now, no matter what I would protect them. Axle stood up and yelled at the monster. He seemed to call me so I went into weapon form when he shot I felt a surge and most of my energy leave me. Axle was the only one who got to see the shot land. Jak and my worlds went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Good cliff hanger? hehehe, the start of the next one will show you what happened after that shot. Then one more chapter and I think I am done unless you would like me to do a extra chapter because I love you and you love my story. review if you would like it and thank you for enjoying it! Cyber cake for you all! Until next time!<strong>_


	15. The aftermath heading home

**Trish**

I held on to my ax tighter. I was winning, alone. My team two other Shaman's had fallen and could no longer fight. I had taken one down, I already felt tired. My arms shaking, it had been a hard battle. I could not connect with the demon inside of me for a little help. It seemed to have became deeper then ever after what happened in Death city. I jumped to the right just missing being hit. I felt funny being here now. The other Shamans seemed to be like nothing happened. I kept having flashbacks to when I was there.

_" Where is Kid?!" I said sitting up. Pain lanced though my whole body. I screamed Axle and Jak were then holding my hands. I gripped them hoping that I didn't brake their hands. _

_" Calm down Trish, you took all the damage of everyone." Jak's voice was soft. I managed to stop and I kept my eyes closed. _

_" How?" Was all I could ask. _

_" We think that it was the demon. It called the energy into us, we figured that it took the hit. It had to go though you." His voice sounded like a brother. He also sounded worried for me. I opened my eyes and looked into his brown ones. I nodded. _

_" You should have seen the shot Trish. It was A lion! It took him down in no time!" Axle said standing up and doing actions as he talked about what happened. I ribs to laughed causing my burn for a little bit. Then he said that he passed out and then woke up with Jak in the window waiting for him to wake up. _

_" Liz was there to. You should have seen Liz. She was so happy she flat out kissed him. I had to leave for a moment." Jak said a smirk on his face. Axle was a red and looking at the ground. All I could do was laugh harder and then tears started coming from the pain. I sat up slowly, then The two of them went to the door way. Some one had knocked._

The hit was right in my stomach , I felt the air rush out of me and the wall crumble as I hit it. I landed on my stomach and I stood up shakily, I had zoned out again. I gritted my teeth and attacked I found that I had nothing left in me. Gorgon popped up next to me he looked sad. I had lost, I knelt on the ground and grabbed my ribs. They were still sore from before, now breathing felt like fire.

" Miss Trish." Gorgon whispered. I stood up and looked at the crowed they all looked worried. I waved forcing a smile onto my face. They cheered, they had seen shamans be killed in this tournament. They were glad to see that I was alright. I walked out of the arena the loser, I was out of it now. I would not be Shaman queen. When I got to my room I closed the door and slide to the ground and let the pain come. I would call Lord Death later. Jak and Axle would be there I knew that, they had tried to watch the battle. If not they like Kid were on missions.

* * *

><p><strong>Axle <strong>

Jak and I watched as Trish fought in her battle. She started off strong, she took one out by herself. We cheered for her, I knew that she had it in her to win this. Then she seemed to be zoning out in the middle of the battles. I would scream at the mirror like it was going to help her. Jak was quiet about it and left after she hit the wall. I knelt on the ground and hung my head, what was wrong with her? She was the best fighter out there. She had lost, what was she thinking? **  
><strong>

" Axle?" Came a soft voice. I looked up to see Liz's worried face. I stood up and smiled. " She lost." She stated, I nodded. She took my arm and hugged it to her lightly. " She was still recovering."

" That's not why she lost. She was thinking about something else." I said looking at the ground. I dropped my hand and put it into hers. our fingers clasped together. " How is Kid?"

" He won't leave his room most days. " She said her voice sad. I sighed, Kid had not even wanted to be there when Trish left. She had wanted to go into the fight again. She had said that was were she belonged. I didn't now about that, but who was I to tell her how to live?

" So on a lighter subject, were are you taking me out for dinner?" Liz asked. I laughed, this had not been something I was expecting. When I woke up from the fight I opened my eyes and seen Jak. I had sat up and took a breath to ask about the others. Then I felt arms around my neck and lips on mine. The smell of lily's I knew well. The brown hair I didn't need to tell me it was Liz. I had closed my eyes and kissed her back. I didn't know how long it had been only that Jak had left. Since then Liz and I had been planning a date. Though I got to pick a place to eat.

" A place with food I would think." I said teasing her. She rolled her eyes.

" Fine be that way." She said, she tried a pouty face. I grinned crookedly she gave up and we walked to Death Manson so she could get ready. I would wait until later, I just needed to change. I would look Jak were ever he had gone off to.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak <strong>

I knew why Trish was having a hard time. She was my little sister, I knew her better then anyone. She did not belong there no matter what she had said. Kid had taken it hard, he hadn't been eating a lot. Liz kept up updated on that. I left knowing that she was going to lose, this was to help her get back here. Only I would need the help of someone else. I knew that she would just think we were calling to say that she as loved here. I needed someone that could give her a peptalk and then get her back here. It was a bit of a risk though asking him for help...She might come back just to attack him, but hey she would be back.

I walked up to a heavy wooden door and knocked on it. I could hear people moving around inside. I knew the two people that lived there. My sweet and innocent Tusbacki and her idiot partner Blackstar. Though I did have to admit after fighting with him he didn't annoy me to bad. More like a little brother when I though about it. I could hear someone walk to the door. When it opened Tusbacki was there. She seemed surprised to see me there. I always told her when I was going to come over.

" Jak what do you need?" She asked, her voice was surprised as the look on her face. I smiled sheepishly as I thought about why I had come.

" I need to talk to Blackstar." I said. She raised her one eye brow knowing how well He and I often go along. She stepped aside and let me in.

" He is in the living room." She said and went to her room. I figured she could tell I needed some time to talk with him alone. I smiled and walked inside to door way to find Blackstar doing push-ups. I sat on the couch and waited for him to even care the I was there.

" What do you want?" He asked after a few moments. His voice was a little hard.

" I need you help with something." I stated. I kept the anger from my voice. He stopped for a moment and looked at me. Then he went back to what he was doing.

" What do you the almighty kishen killer need with me?" The edge in his voice was clear. He was mad about not being able to have done a lot.

" I need you to call Trish. Convince her to come back." I said putting my fingers crossed in front of me. Black star stopped and sat down looking at me with a almost laughing look.

" You can call her yourself you know." He said. I nodded at that for I could.

" I know that I can, only I don't think she would listen to me." I said. Blackstar waited for me to go on." I really don't think that she was meant to be there. You also know how Kid..."

" alright, I'll do it." He said flatly. I stopped and looked at him. He grinned and raised his thumb up. " You want your sis back and also Kid should get better. Besides I need a Re-match with her. I'm stronger now then I was back then."

" Thanks." I said. We stood up and clasped hands for a moment. I took out the mirror and handed it to him. He took at walked off to his room.

" You wait here." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down, Tusbacki came out having been listening and we talked about what had happened and waited for Blackstar to do his mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Trish<strong>

I was thinking again about the past. Only this time it was about the moments I had with Kid. I had thought that he had might have cared for me more then a friend. Then when I said I was leaving I didn't see him again. I wiped the tears from my face and the mirror beside me glowed. Someone was calling me, it must have been Lord Death. I had meant to call him, then I had taken a unscheduled nap. I picked it up and touched the cool glass.

" Blackstar?" I said seeing his blue hair and sweaty face. I felt my mouth drop open, I counted him as a friend but we weren't all that close. I though he would be the last one to contact me.

" Wow, Trish you look like a mess." He said looking at me.

" Just woke up." I said hoping he would but it. He seemed to as he shrugged.

" Anyway how did the battle go?" He asked. I figured he had not been there to watch it.

" I...Lost." I said looking down. He laughed, I glared at him then. " What is so funny about that?" I hissed.

" Just that Jak figured you didn't belong there." He said. I looked at him with a quizzical look. " You belong here."

" I...no I don't..." I said thinking about Kid. I could not face him again, not after he had left me. Blackstar for once seemed to be able to read my mind.

" You know Kid is not doing so well. He won't leave his room. I went over there the other day to challenge him and he just said not today. I know he misses you." He said at the end. I looked at him and felt the tears comeback. I didn't think he was telling the truth...Then again Blackstar had never really lied before. " Why don't you come home Trish? You have a family here, a guy that really cares for you. one that will fight you anytime you want. Kick Any guy's butt you need me to. Even Jak's " I laughed. I felt my heart a smile coming to my face again.

" Ok I'll come back." I said. " You've convinced me, besides I can still kick your butt. " I said. Blackstar laughed and raised a thumb at me.

" We will see about that. I can train until you get here!" Then the connection faded and I began packing to go back to my real home. Len, Trey, and Yho helped me that morning.

The good-byes were short. Len had told me he would come and see me as often as he could. Yho and Trey also said they would visit me. Trey even said that I had better get with that OCD kid. I felt the blood rush to my face at that comment. He then laughed and hugged me. Yho grinned and hugged me with one arm. Like he would another guy. I stepped back and looked at my family. Len was the only one that was related to me here. Yho and Trey were just as close to me. Then I turned and started walking. I left my mirror with Len so he could talk to me when needed. When I was walking for a little while I turned and waved again. Ready to head to my home.


	16. At home all is well

**Kid **

I stared at the ceiling some more. I knew that I should get up and do something, I had been like this for a few weeks. Liz had told me about how Trish was no longer in the battle for Shaman King. I felt bad about it, I had really wanted her to win. Then again I also felt hollow after she left. I had avoided her after she decided to go thinking that would help us let go. Now I just felt void of all feeling.

" Kid are you awake?" It was Liz. I stood out of my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and Liz let out a gasp. " Gosh Kid you walk like a ghost!" All I did was roll my eyes I really didn't care. Liz often didn't hear me walk up behind her, or most anyone.

" What do you need Liz?" I asked. Liz looked behind her and then back to me.

" Blackstar is here, he want's to talk to you about something." She said shrugging. " You want to see him?

" KID! There you are, why do you sleep so far away from the door?" Came Blackstar's voice. Liz and I sweat dropped as he came into view.

" Well I guess I'll leave you two to talk. I have to get ready anyway." Liz said walking off to her room. She was happy you could tell that from her walk. I was thankful to Axel for that. If he ever hurt her though he would be facing me.

" What do you want Blackstar?" I asked leaning on the door. Blackstar then looked like he got bored, then again he was a horrible actor about it.

" I just think that you should know about Trish." He said like he didn't care. I could not help but feel my hole inside move a little from her name.

" What about her?" I said a little to enthusiastically. Blackstar raised and eye brow at me with a smirk. I had passed some test, what was he planning.

" She just feels so bad, she thinks she should come back." He said. " Only she doesn't think you even care for her. Perhaps she is right." That snapped me, I felt the fire of anger rush though me. I grabbed him and shoved him into the wall.

" How dare you think I don't care about her." I hissed. Blackstar grabbed my hands. His face went all creepy like he was going to attack.

" Then you had better go and show her that. You won't ever be able to find another girl like her." He said. It all sounded somewhat cheesy. Only in my anger I didn't care, I took the challenge.

" Fine, I will go and get her myself." I said and went into my room. I got things ready to go on a trip. When I was ready Liz had gone on her date with Axel and Patty was in her room playing a card game. I shrugged the bag on my shoulders and called out my skate bored and started off to Dobe village.

* * *

><p><strong>Trish<strong>

I looked at Death City. I had never seen it like this before, last time I had been taken by some kind of magic. I walked to the gate hoping that someone I knew would be there. I grinned as I seen two tall guys standing there. One with back hair and another with a pony tail. Jak and Axel, I ran over to them and hugged them both at the same time. I felt their arms around me and I felt better already.

" Welcome home Trish." Jak said. I grinned and turned to Axel and seen that he was holding a hand of a girl. Not just any girl though Liz was who stood next to him. I gaped like a fish for a moment.

" Just after you left." He said knowing what I wanted to ask. I walked over and hugged Liz.

" Finally you two get together! " I said. Liz and Axle blushed at that. Jak and I laughed. I looked around for someone I had been missing and wanted to see here. I had hoped he would have been here.

" Kid left about a day ago, Blackstar know where but he won't tell where." Axel said. I felt a little pang in my heart. We walked to Death Manor Blackstar was there leaning on the wall.

" It took you long enough." He said like he wanted me here sooner. I felt a little titch of anger rise.

" It only took me a day!" I said. He grinned, Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It as Jak's.

" You ready to plan?" He asked. He was talking to Blackstar, the world had turned upside down in less then a week I had been gone! Tusbacki came out and she waved. I felt a pair of hands go around my waist.

" Put me down!" I said and started to kick. Jak tighten his grip I stopped knowing that he would not let me go.

~0o0~

I had no clue but I was in a new outfit. It hugged my body on the top. It was a Tshirt and my pants were more like boot cut jeans only made of lighter mererial. I was also given a pair of boots that the pants covered. They went up to my knees. My hair was done up in a faincy pony tail. Makeup had been put on my face making me want to rub it off.

" Stop it Trish, you mess it up!" Tusbaki said a little suprised that I had my hand going to my face. I pulled my hand down and glared at the floor infront of me.

" I don't even see what the big fuse is about." I said. I had seen everyone today but Kid, the one I really wanted to see. Tsubacki smiled warmly.

" You will just have to wait and see. "

* * *

><p><strong>Kid<strong>

I walked up the door that the mad down stairs had said was Len's room. I had figured that she would be with him trusting him and all. I knocked on the door and Len opened it. His purple hair spike was a little messy.

" Death the Kid? What are you doing here?" He said useing my full name. He always had, only I found it odd. Then Trey popped up behind him.

" Yo, what are you doing here?" He asked shoving Len out of the way.

" Is Trish in there?" I asked. They looked at one another confused.

" Why would she be?" Len asked. He looked at me like I had asked the stupiedst thing in the world.

" She's long gone dude. Sorry." Trey said. I looked to see if he was joking, he was not. What kind of gone was he meaning. " She said she was going to go home. "

" Alright thanks, I guess I'll head that way myself." I said feeling like a idiot. Len and Trey closed the door and I felt myself go deeper into the hole my emotions were in.

* * *

><p><strong>Trish<strong>

" You had me basicly kidnapped for a small party?" I asked astounded. I would have not guessed that was it. They smiled a little to knowingly, I went over and sat next to Blackstar. He was the only one that didn't seem to have a hand to hold at the moment. Liz and Axel were holding hands and talking about something. Tusbaki and Jak were talking, they wern't holding hands but they were laughing about something. Maka and Soul were watching the door kind of closely.

" You glad you came back?" Blackstar asked. I looked into his light blue eyes.

" Ya, I am glad that I came back but..." I could not finish my thought. It made me want to cry. I felt a arm go around my shoulders, It was not in a brotherly way or in a guy you care about doing so. This was a friend helpping one another.

" I'm sure that you won't always feel that way." He said. Then came a door open, the whole room went stiff. They had two doors onto the place we were at. I looked at the door thinking Lord Death was here again. Then it opened, I seen a head of black hair with three stripes and leapped from my seat.

" KID!" I said and hugged him as he came in the door. I felt him stiffen and then his arms go around me, then he crushed my body to his.

" What are you doing here?" He asked not letting me go. " They said you went home."

" Well I found out I had been home, I just didn't see it." I said laughing a little. He hugged me even tigter.

" I'm sorry for not seeing you go...I thought it would be easier." He said. His voice muffled though my hair.

" It's fine, your here now." I said.

" Are you two just going to stand there all night long? " Blackstar said grinning. He had planned this whole thing with Jak and Tsubaki. I let him go and went to walk and I felt a hand reach for mine. I let my fingers go around his and we sat next to Blackstar. " Now we can eat!"

" It all looked delisous." Kid said. He reached for some food as everyone else did. Then I felt something brush my cheek, it was soft.

" You missed Kid!" Liz teased her myster. Everyone laughed but me and Kid. Kid had turned my head and had put his lips to mine. I stiffened from the suddentness of it and then eased into it. My mind turned into mush and I could not even think. Then he pulled away.

: I never miss." Was all he said. We laughed and felt right at home.

_**Well how did you like the endding? Or this does not have to be the end, if you review and say that you would like another bounus chapter I have one. Until next story y'all!**_


	17. Note for all

**__**This is for the people who liked this story and would like to read more! I have though of a few things more I could do but more like a back history of this story! Also a little more about after the story! If you do have a idea for a bad guy or something to fight then please I accept ideas. For a sequel or even for this story that I will be writing. It's called Two worlds Clash Relived! I do hope that you enjoyed this story, and I do look forward to writing more! Good day for everyone!


End file.
